


Browser pony and a man in Equestria

by Thatguywhotriestowrite



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: M/M, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatguywhotriestowrite/pseuds/Thatguywhotriestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal guy woke up one morning to death but he becomes a person in another universe/TV show universe and finds out a few things and even becomes more intrigued by a certain order/actual pony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is how it starts

I opened my eyes to the bright shining light through the cracks of his blinds. "my head hurts" one part of my brain said. "Shut up, we have stuff to do today! Now man up and get out of bed!" The other part screamed like a drill Sargent.

"I don't want toooooo." I wined to myself out loud.

"Son! If I hear that out of your mouth again this morning I swear I'll take away your privilege to watch that little girls show next Saturday!" My mother yelled from down the narrow hall.

"Ok, mom" I replied. As soon as that happened I decided to get out of bed. I could tell it was going to be a slow day. As normal I put my cloths on. First the shirt, then the underwear, then finally pants.

I opened the blinds a little and it was so dreary outside. Just as normal, nothing was ever heart raising or happy around here. That's why I got into the little girls show called "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" it was a very happy and colorful show. It made my inner child come out. When one of their songs came on I try to sing along to it like a 4 year old. When they go on adventures I wish I was there with them. The fans or bronies were always so friendly and peaceful and loved to hang out with them.

But here where I live it's my only source of happiness. But there's a down part to it, people where I live are hardcore rednecks and if they see a man with a little girls television show on his shirt, car, or anywhere they consider you a punching bag and just an out cast.

Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. Yes, I am breaking the fourth wall, and that bed of yours is fantastic I love the sheets on it. I wish I had yours. But any way I'm Alden but some of my friends call me Trixie. I am an athletic person and have black hair. I'm a bit tan, with lots of freckles on my arms and head. I'm around the average height of a man 5.3 or so, I don't know I don't measure myself. Hope you got a good look at me because you'll need that later on in my story.

Either way I walked out of my fairly large sized room and into the hallway. I had a tendency to look through each door and barely ever look forward when in a hallway full of somewhat open doors. I saw a bathroom and two bedrooms. As normal no inside or anything.

"Hey, good morning big guy." My father said.

"Morning dad." I replied.

I walked to the toaster and obviously did what the toaster was made for, toasting Pop Tarts. It was the cake kind and I loved the cake kind. They are so gooey and sweet and warm an all around fantastic.

"You better get going soon. You'll be late for work." My mom said.

*Ding!* "I know!" I grabbed my bag with my wallet, uniform, and the stuff I need in it. Before I forgot I took my toasted breakfast and headed for the door. "Bye!" I waved before leaving.

I closed the door behind me and saw my bike ahead by the fence. I ran to it and got onto it and rode off. Fast as I could I tried to get there.

I could see the tall building in the distance and I was sweating like a pig. Thats why I kept my uniform in my bag so it doesn't get sweaty and all that. Overall a good idea. I am nearly there I thought.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard someone scream from the broken and cracked side walk. I looked behind me and I saw huge lights and a huge truck. I was blinded and stumbled. I lost my balance and fell off my bike.

I heard my back pack fall off me. I was so scared and I should be. "AHH!" A tear or two escaped my eyes. I felt my legs being ran over by what felt like 7 tons. *Crack crack crack shlick rip* I looked down and saw blood gushing out of my legs and basically one was hanging there by a skin piece. My vision started to fade. I saw a man run towards me.

"Sir! Sir! Sir stay with me!" He pulled out something I could tell what. It looked sharp and pointy like a needle. He stuck it in my neck and pulled it out. "I don't think we can save you but I know you'll be sent somewhere better." He looked at me and I looked at him.

I raised my hand to try to touch him to make sure this was real. It was for sure and I sure knew that but I didn't want it to. I was in denial. This couldn't be true. No no no. I blacked out. I couldn't hear or see anything nor could I feel or even move.

There was a crackle in my ear. I saw a bright color I couldn't tell what color though. Yellow? Orange? Red? I don't know. But all I knew was that something wasn't right.

Authors notes: sorry for this horribly written first chapter I will be writing a new version and something fresh out of a bag of veggies. So I got other chapters ready to post and if the story (after I'm done) is successful I might make this into a multi part series. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story after it's done.


	2. Getting to know where I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up to a new world

"Cutiemark Crusader animal helpers!" Three cute little voices said all together.

I opened my eyes and saw a white little unicorn filly, a orange Pegasus filly, and a yellow regular filly. "H-hi, do you know where I can get something to eat?"

They gasped at the amazement of how I am actually living.

"I'm guessing there is no place to eat around here?.. Wait, your Scootaloo, your Applebloom, and your Sweetie Belle." I gasped as i realized where I was and how this might have happened.

First off I was in Equestria. Seems like it's been through a few changes. First with that is the little fillies in front of me were all metal looking. "Hey, Sweetie Belle are you a robot?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." She smiled brightly, I think because she was both happy and she was the first to talk to the strange creature that just showed up in their world. "I just fell in some show shiner the other day that's why I look all robot like. It's a bit sticky though."

"Oh, ok" Thank celestia that there is no robots in equestria or I would have been like "BUCK" I've seen enough robot movies that I know how they malfunction and all that. They will literally crush every bone in your body while your alive and awake to feel the pain and hear the sound of every snap of aa limb.

"But we do have web ponies. I guess you could call them robots." Scootaloo said. Applebloom stood next to her still in shock of what I look like and just by her look I think she is trying to figure out how I got here, I think I would tell them but that would sorta break their little hearts.

"Well, ok. Are they for searching the Internet and watching videos and all that?" I asked. Maybe this place can actually be like home but a lot better. It's like I'm actually going to be in the show but yet this is an alternate universe so that's basically impossible.

"Yeah we have hoovebook, myhay but no one uses that anymore, hoovegle, YouTrot. Basically it's all social networking and funny videos." Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo ponies getting hurt are not funny!" Sweetie belle wanting to yell at Scootaloo.

"Yes they are sweetie belle!" Scootaloo testified. "You just can't find the humor in it."

"Whatever," sweetie belle again replied. She sighed in defeat.

"Umm, can I find some place to get a bite to eat? Like a café or something?" I said hoping for an answer. Gosh I don't know why I am so hungry all of a sudden. Oh, wait it's morning it's because I need breakfast.

"Oh yes!" Sweetie belle said. "I'll take you to a our favorite place." She smiled. Her smile was absolutely adorable. It was like the first time you see your child.

"Cool." I said. I slowly got up. My legs were getting used to standing up again. They wobbled and wobbled but I finally got my balance and took a step to ensure my balance. So, I was fully balanced and started to follow her. I looked behind and it look like Scootaloo was trotting along behind me and Applebloom, I'm not sure if she was floating off the ground and following or she was just.. I really don't know about her.

Either way I saw a small town off in the distance. "Wait, we're going to ponyville?" I asked thinking of bad things that might happen. My mind raced about the pros and cons of that answer and I found only bad could come.

"Yes we are. Home of Sweet Apple Acres!" Applebloom said, finally she actually said something I thought.

"Oh, ok." I replied. I was right, so the thoughts of being experimented on by Twilight wasn't all that fun to think about. Especially cause I have different parts and I don't want to be ripped limb from limb so she can see what my organs look like. I shivered at the thought of it.

In the mitts of thinking of being torn apart I saw a big rainbow circle form across the sky. It was very colorful cause you, it was rainbow colored. Either way the rainbow continued as if it was an actual rainbow a sped up version of a rainbow being formed in fact.

"YEAH RAINBOWDASH!" Scootaloo shouted as she tried to fly off the ground. She hovered like a foot of the ground before descending to the ground.

I knew who Rainbowdash was but since I was new and I didn't want them to know I was from a different or alternate universe I decided to ask "Who's Rainbowdash?" and is sorta regret.

The little orange filly named Scootaloo stopped me in my tracks "WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO RAINBOWDASH IS?!" She yelled at me like my mom would yell at me for getting in trouble. "SHE IS LIKE ONLY THE BEST FLIER IN EQUESTRIA!"

I looked at her as if I was shocked and if I was amazed. "Really? That's so cool!" I tried as hard as I could to keep in character. If I broke it then maybe something would happen. I wasn't prepared for the disappointment of her or anypony.

Suddenly a bright blue pegasus landed in front of me. I scanned her over closely and she had a rainbow mane and dark pink eyes. Her rainbow mane was completely straight out as if she just got out of a wind tank.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome.. Wait who are you?" She asked coming very close to my face. She was about the up to my upper chest. Wasn't that tall if you ask me.

"Oh, uh. Hi.. I'm Alden." I answered. I was a bit shy considering it was motherbucking Rainbowdash the fastest flyer in Equestria, element of loyalty, and she is friends with 4 princesses, plus part of the main 6!

"What kind of pony are you, And where did you come from?" She said lifting up my arm. She scanned me from head to toe. She was bit to close for me.

"Uhhhhh... pass?" I said sheepishly.

"Ok well I'm Rainbowdash but I'm sure you already knew that. I'm pretty sure you saw my awesome sonic rainboom over Ponyville." She said with a quite proud tone in her voice.

"I must admit it was pretty awesome." I said smiling. This time I was out of character and actually having a genuine smile. I saw a bucking sonic rainboom in real life, right in front of my eyes! So far I've had a fantastic day moving aside the fact that this is probably just a dream while I'm in a hospital or just a death dream.

"Thank you thank you." She bowed.

"Hey Rainbowdash! We were just about to go to get him something to eat because he's hungry and all. Want to come with?" Scootaloo said jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah sure, this sonic rainboom stuff makes me hungry." Rainbowdash replied.

"YAY!" Scootaloo jumped up and ran to Rainbowdash. She hugged RD and it was adorable. The two were like sisters. It's sad that they weren't. Well out of the episodes people debated if they were but over all no they were not.

"So where are we going?" Rainbowdash said un-hugging scootaloo.

"You'll see." Scootaloo said grinning like she had a master plan to kill someone.


	3. The bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds a pink pony just waiting to meet him

e walked into Ponyville and I got lots of weird looks. From purple ponies, blue, grey, yellow, and tons of other colors. I thought I saw Twilight but I'm pretty sure that it was just another purple pony.

"We're here!" Sweetie belle said in delight. She looked forward and walked in to the candy decorated shop. Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Rainbowdash walked in behind her.

"Oh dear. This'll take some time to get used." I knew what the place was and I knew who worked here and I even knew that there were going to be more weird looks from even more ponies than there were outside.

"Hey, what are you waiting for let's go!" Rainbowdash yelled to me from the doorway of the popular candy shop.

"Oh sorry." I said. I walked towards the candy shop and I was thinking to myself two questions

1\. How will I pay? I have a different universes money.

2\. How will I deal with the mega hyper pink pony name Pinkie Pie? Well since I don't like uber hyper people I mine as well get used to being around these ponies. Besides I always like parties. Well if I'm invited and not crashing them cause of jealousy.

I walked in and the first thing I saw was a countertop with a... White... Chrome like pony, I'm not talking about the color chrome I'm talking about the browser logo colors of the search engine google chrome. Is this what Scootaloo was talking about? These white google chrome ponies? That's... So... AWESOME!

The second thing I saw was Mr. And , they are an adorable couple and I'm actually quite happy to see them. The final thing I saw was just a huge floor of tables and booths. Sweetie belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo were getting in a booth together. There was room for Dash and me.

"*GAASSSPP!*" A very high pitched gasp came out of no where.

"Uhh what was that?" I asked to Rainbowdash.

"Oh, well I think that's your welcome to Ponyville greeter." Rainbowdash smiled evilly. Something didn't sit right in my legs. I was nervous, but I think I knew what was coming.

"My what greeter?" I looked at her with fear and curiosity in my eyes. But before she could say anything else I was tackled down to the hard wood floor. I looked around and finally me and two light blue eyes met.

"OH MY GOSH WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THERE WAS A NEW... Pony? Your a pony right? Oh who cares your new here and I want to show you around. Trust me we'll become friends fast. Ooo a bit!" Her pink hoove reached over my head and grabbed a small gold piece.

"Um, hi." Her pink nose was coming closer as if she was going to head but me. I could feel her slight breathing pattern. It was very odd but she is Pinkie and she is the most fun and most random pony in Equestria. "Can you get off me your kinda hurting my shoulder."

"Oh yeah sorry, hehe I'm just excited that there's a new pony in town!" She got off me and started jumping up and down smiling intensely. I smiled at her just cause she was jumping. Again a once in a lifetime experience.

"Thanks. Ow." I held my shoulder when I got up. It was aching and was beating which made it worse. Man her hooves do pack a punch. I looked to my shoulder and it was a bit red but wasn't swelling up.

"So I heard you were hungry? Well come on I let you have a try of all our best treats!" She pulled my hand and it felt like I was going to fall and be dragged. " get out our three best cupcakes and two of our sweetest cakes!" She looked back at me and asked "Wait are you thirsty?"

"Yeah a little." I replied looking as curious as a curious monkey in a zoo.

"Get out an Applecider for him too!" Pinkie told them. That high pitched voice is something I need to get used to. I saw the couple get out the cupcakes and cakes and a small pouch of of Applecider.

"Well, I never said I was that hung!" Before I could finish my sentence my mouth was stuffed a small cupcake. It tasted like butterscotch with a hint of mint, it was pretty good. I looked past pinkie for a moment and saw that was using the Chrome pony for their stored recipes. But the thing that shocked me was that it had a hologram that shot up out of its eyes. That's pretty bucking cool.

My mouth was now filled with another cupcake. This time it was very vanilla-y, with a bit of cinnamon. Not bad although I don't like cinnamon that much but boy do I love vanilla. I got down to the last bite and it had a very creamy after taste. Very creamy..

I coughed a bit. "Are you ok?" Pinkie asked. Her face got close to mine to inspect me and also trying to get an answer from me. Her nose was almost have a inch away from mine.

"Yeah I'm ok. Pinkie these are really good!" I told her taking the cider from the counter top. I took a sip of it and the flavor of super sweet apples bounced around my mouth. It tickled my taste buds and the flavor stuck to my tongue like glue. If I do say so myself it was fantasizing to just be thinking of the taste. I felt like it should be to good to be true but it was true. I started to drool a little but caught myself and tried to not look like a complete drunk.

"Ok good, here this is the last one!" Pinkie said right before sticking the rainbow colored cupcake in my mouth. This one was very multi tasteful. It had a unique sweet apple but not as sweet as the cider. It had a hint of cotton candy, I actually never tasted cotton candy so I didn't know the taste at first. The cupcake had a crunchy cracker in there. I looked at it and it was a...blue..diamond. It had little to no taste to it. The last taste was a gusher type flavor. It was very gooey and sweet. It reminded me of a rainbow.

"Pinkie how do you get these ideas for these cupcakes, and what are the names to these?" I asked because I knew I was going to get more of these later on when I get actual bits. The last amount I had in my wallet was around $200 because well a bank is like 17 miles away and I don't have a car.

"Well I don't know the names but I just make what ever I think will be good." She smiled at the consideration of the compliment. I smiled back because they were fantastic.

"Ok well I'm going to go explore Ponyville. Thank you for the delicious cupcakes!" I waved good bye before leaving the bakery.

I opened the door and I didn't expect a certain pink pony I just met was going to be right in front of me. "But your going to go just like that? Without letting me show you around Ponyville!" She put her hoove up to my chest while accusing me.

"Well I didn't know you wanted to show me around. Sorry." I looked down at her. She smiled back at me and took my hand again somepony dragging me places.

"Come on let's go!" She bounced around Ponyville showing me around. There were a lot of cool places and ponies to meet and just all around fantastic tour. We looped back to the bakery or I should call it by its real name, Sugar Cube Corner.

"So how did you like the tour cause I loved it, I got to see all the cool places with a new friend and I love making new friends, I actually think of friends like cupcakes cause I love cupcakes and I love my friends, and just thinking about cupcakes I would actually want one and over all the frosting on them makes me want to drool." Pinkie Pie licked her lips as she thought about the sweet and soft taste of the frosting of a cupcake. I saw a bit of drool escape her mouth before she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, thank you for showing me around it was a fun time for me just because you were there with me showing me around, friend." I said to her with a smile on my face. I bent down and hugged her. "So do you know a place where I can stay till I can get enough bits to buy a house?"

"Well, actually we have an extra bedroom in Sugar Cube Corner. I can let you stay there and *gasp* you can live here with me and can help me bake cupcakes! That's the best idea ever!" She jumped up and down laughing and smiling.

"Pinkie.. I'd love to! I've always wanted to learn how to cook by a master chef." I said jumping up and down like Pinkie Pie. I was having an absolute great time and it just got a lot better.

"Come on let's go!" Pinkie said jumping to the bakery.

Something caught my eye. A brownish working pony put up a poster. It read out "Internet Ponies now only 120 bits! 50% off if you take these coupons!" This was my chance to actually get one of these cute things. I walked over and took one of the small cut out coupons. It was a nice coupon, it had a nice little design on it.

"Come on slow poke!" Pinkie cried out to me.

"Coming!" I cried out to her. I knew two things 1. I'm getting a room at Pinkies house/bakery and 2. I am and I am going to get a cute little Internet pony. If it's the last thing I do.


	4. The stakes are high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's good news and bad news then good news again

I woke up with the sun blurring my visions and a certain pink pony jumping on the edge of my new warm bed. "Yay your awake! It's time to get baking !"

I was still adjusting to the sun but yet I couldn't have the pink pony waiting for me so I tried to power through the suns death ray of light. I pushed the blue and yellow covers aside. I put my feet on the ground, it felt very cold and it was. The coldness tickled the bottom of my feet for a few seconds before I got used to it. I still had my cloths on because it would be to cold without them.

"Hold on I'm coming." I walked to the door slowly. My legs felt like jelly they were a bit bouncy but legs didn't fail me so I trust them to get me through the day. "Let's get this over with." I whispered to myself. Yes, I love hanging around with Pinkie Pie but I just want to get my Internet pony.

Here we go. I walked down the stairs revealing the whole store. It was closed till 8am and it was 7am so we had an hour to make cupcakes and then 8 hours of work.

-9 hours later-

The day went like this ok so we were making cupcakes and Applebloom burst in with Pinkie asking for her cutie mark, Pinkie told me to take a brake from cooking. So I did. I knew this might take a bit so I decided to go and spend my new bits, yes I figured out my paper money changed to gold coins.

I walked out the door and Twilight came in. I think she saw me but I'm not sure. If she did I'm going to be interrogated and studied if not then good I'm home free. I saw the Internet pony store right across the street and it looked white with a neon sign "IP store".

I walked over there and got out my 50% off coupon. I opened the door and everything was chrome colored. The walls were filled with shelves and on those shelves were ponies. Firefox browser, chrome browser, Internet explorer browser, and so many more! It was amazing but I came here for a certain one.

"May I help you sir?" A voice called out of now where.

"Yes I'm looking to buy a Chrome Internet pony." I called out.

"What color?" It asked

"What colors do you have?"

"White, black, grey."

"White."

"What gender?"

"Male."

"How tall?"

"About up to my shoulder."

"Would you like to install genitalia?"

"That's an odd question but sure."

"How big?"

"What's the sizes?"

"Small, medium, large."

"Can I see all."

It brought up a picture of each and the sizes of each.

"Medium."

"Eye color."

"Blue."

"What sexual orientation?"

"Gay"

"Do you want him to be attracted to you?"

"Yes."

"How long till he'll be attracted?"

"6 months."

"Do you want him to be a hybrid of pony and Internet pony?"

"Yes."

"Alicorn, unicorn, Pegasus, or earth pony?"

"Alicorn."

"Any other custom or special option/attachments you would like to add?"

"Yes, can he wake me up at 6am on week days and 9am on weekends and can he go into sleep mode when I'm not home and or when I tell him? Oh, and can he have normal pony functions like hunger, emotions, and opinions?"

"Yes. Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Creating pony now," a buzzing sound came on. "Please come back in 4-8 hours while we create your Internet pony. If you would you can pay now or pay once you get your pony. There is a 100% refund for 1 month, if you are not satisfied with your pony after the month you may bring him back for a 50% refund."

"What's the price?"

"120 bits."

"I have a coupon for 50% off so.. Can I pay and use that now and pick him up later?"

"Yes. Please give the chrome pony the money and it'll be ready in 4-8 hours. Would like to set up a time to pick him up?" A chrome pony walked up behind me silently. She had white fur and a multi colored mane. It was the chrome browser colors like the one had. I pulled out my wallet and was going to expect paper money but there were bits. I gazed at the site of it but then realized I still had to pay so I pulled out 120 bits and gave her the money and she put it in her satchel on her back.

"May I see your coupon to verify that it is still active and not a fraud." I held out my hand and in it was a crippled coupon. A red line went over the bar code and the coupon itself. "Verified." She handed back 60 bits and walked away.

"What time is it right now?"

"12:36 pm."

"Can I pick him up at 7:30 tonight?"

"Yes. What will this order be under?"

"Alden V."

"Ok well thank you and good bye." I turned around to see a white door leading outside. I opened the door and at the same time I noticed Twilight walk out at the same time. I froze at the site of her. She walked on to the road and she some how caught the site of me. At that moment my heart stopped.

"Hey! Hey! You!" Twilight yelled from across the street. My heart started to work again and started to beat faster and faster as she trotted towards me.

"I know this place well enough to get around and lose her. If I must get away from the best element of harmony to stay alive.. I must run." I thought. So I did what my instincts to me to do. Run. A turned around the building and took off sprinting.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Twilight yelled. She took off running like me but only not because she was being followed but because she was following someone.

My eyes burned a little cause of the sweat in my eyes. A few tears left my sockets at the thought of being torn limb from limb to be studied from the inside out and that I would be the only one of that certain species. I kept running and running and running. My breaths became faster and deeper and it became harder to breath. I looked back and she was gone. I stopped to take a breath and a relief that I lost my pony of death.

"Finally I can talk to you." A light and happy voice said.

"AHH!" My voice squeaked highly as I screamed, I fell on the ground and started crawling back wars till I hit a wall. "Please don't kill me for your studies!" I covered my face and squished my body together in a little ball of fear.

"What do you mean? Your just odd looking. Are you friend of the griffons? Cause I've never seen anything or studied anything like you before." She asked as she got closer to my face. "But my name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm th-" I interrupted her.

"Your the Heir to the great Princess Celestia, you were sent to Ponyville because Celestia sent you to study friendship, you have a pet dragon who is now family and your little brother I should say and his name is Spike, you are the main element of harmony and your the element of magic, your brothers name is Shining Armor, he is the leader of the royal guards, he's married to Princess Cadence who was your baby sitter, you defeated Discord, Nightmare moon, and the Changeling army, you found the final element of harming, and you have 5 friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. I know who you are, I don't like the griffons so much, my name is Alden, I'm a human, I died in a different universe and somehow I ended up here, in my universe I was on the planet earth, in my universe this was a fictional place but I guess it's a place which is true and full of information and honesty. Anything else you want me to say before you take me to your lab and rip my head open." I explained with fear and despair in my eyes.

She stood there speechless. "Bu-t h-how di-d-d y-you an-n-nother un-I-ver Shi-nin-g Ar-m-mor..." She opened her mouth shocked and sat down.

"Should I go now?" I asked just waiting for the moment she calls out for Princess Celestia.

"I must report this to Princess Celestia." She said.

"See I told you she was going to call Princess Celestia." I told myself.

I walked away going back to the bakery where I lived and worked. Today.. Today is going to be worse than I thought. I got to the bakery and went up to my room to be greeted with 2 royal guards awaiting in my room.

"Sir, at the demands of Princess Celestia you must come with us." They stood stiff and tall. There was no expression on the faces which made them look that more intimidating.

"Can't I just take a quick nap?" I looked at them with the ruff ness of my day in the bags of my eyes.

"No at the demands of the Princess we must go, now." They stepped forward and pushed my down the stairs.

We went out the back way of the bakery. "Wait where are you taking him?" Pinkie said looking at me. I looked back with despair in my eyes, my heart filled with fear, and my body feeling numb.

I saw a gold chariot and they through me in the back of it. They tied my hands together so I couldn't do anything but watch and scratch my nose. "Hey when it turns around 7:30 can we go back to get my IP from the store?" They didn't answer me. So I didn't want to try. I had all of tomorrow to pick it up anyway.

The clouds covered my view from anything. It was a spine chilling scenery as I saw the castle come into view. It was a big castle and one I never expected to look so big. I saw Princess Luna up in the watch tower looking over Ponyville and the rest of Equestria. She looked at me and just starred. I saw her leave her podium and walk inside her tower.

"Get out." We landed and they pulled me out of the cart. The ponies who flew it flew away with it. They put me on the ground. A fairly big wooden door opened. A light shadow creeped out of it. Slowly a white and tall alicorn came out of the dark. Revealing her true colors to me. She looked at me as if she was frustrated with me disturbing her presences. The door opened again revealing a pony. A pony I now grew into anger for bringing me here and not letting get my pony and not letting me get through a somewhat tough day. Her name was known as Twilight Sparkle.

"And who do you think you are coming into my kingdom, knowing everything about Twilight Sparkle my apprentice and coming out and saying a universal lie! EXPLAIN!" She shouted at me. I tried to stand up but they still held me down. I was by the edge all I needed to do was jump. I would be out and done. I would have finished what the truck driver forgot to do.

I looked her straight in the eyes. My eyes filled with sadness and my weakness and insufficient strength to even be here with her. "If you want me to explain I will but I would like you to be a but calmer please."

"Fine. I'm sorry for being so rude to someone I've just met. I'm Princess Cele-" I interrupted her.

"Stia. Your sister turned into nightmare moon and you had to banish her for 1000 years and she came back and finally your apprentice came in a saved the day, you barely ever give your sister credit by what I've seen, you sisters name is Princess Luna, and you favorite Twilight overall." I closed my eyes tightly. "My name is Alden I'm supposedly dead in another universe and somehow I ended up here. The laws of physics don't apply and mostly I believe it had something to do with a random miss fire of one of twilights spells that brought me here."

"How do you know this and what race are you?" Princess Celestia asked. She studied my body formation closely. A little to close for comfort in fact.

"I know this because in my universe this whole place is fictional, made for the purpose of the companies greed for money and the race for the most popular show. I was a fan of this universe until a day where I didn't move fast enough to live. To answer your second question I am a human being. A dominate race where we are strong and intelligent. We fought over who created us and what we see as right, this was a dream to many and now for me it's a reality." I explained trying to sound smart when really that's the best I could do. I knew that someone smarter could explain a lot better than me.

"Well, I believe you. This is extraordinary of how you got here and I don't have words to say." Princess Celestia said stepping back.

"Sir, you said you need something to be picked up? An IP?" A royal guard asked untying my hands. I stood up but nearly fell. I looked at him.

"Thank you for untying my hands and yes, an IP under the order name of Alden. It's right across from Sugar Cube Corner." I said with a smile on my face.

"I SAW THOU CREATURE SISTER! MY EYES WOULD LIKE TO LOOK!" A powerful and familiar voice called out from behind the giant doors.

"Yes sister you may see him. But he must get back to Ponyville for an IP." She looked at me and smiled. "You know who she is." Her eyes closed as she snickered a little.

"I MAY? YES!" The doors burst open and I was knocked down by an alicorn as big as Celestia. "MY YOUR. *cough cough* Sorry for being so loud. I am Princess Luna and I just wanted to see you! Your bigger from up close!" Luna like every other pony scanned my formation up and down.

"Alright sister he must go." Celestia said giving me a wink.

"Well I could pick him up then come back if Luna wants." I explained to her.

"*gasp* Sister may thou stay the night?! Please!" Luna begged, she gave her sister the puppy eyes that no one can say no to.

"Fiiiiine. He may stay the night but only for one night. If you want to spend time with him or have him spend the night again you better not let me know or I'll take your favorite controller away for a month." She looked at me with a 'Fuck you' face.

"YAY! Guards would you go get the IP from the store for our guest." Luna commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" The guards rushed off to go collect the IP.

"Do thou want to go inside our chambers of sleep?" Luna insisted by what I assumed to be her bedroom.

"Sure." I answered.

"Yes! Let us go to have fun!" Luna exclaimed. She opened the doors and waited for me to come with her. I took one step and Celestia pulled me to the side.

"If you brake my sisters spirit, heart, happiness, mind, or any of her possessions you will be saying me the day after for a 'talking' and it won't be a good talk." Celestia explained to me in a threatening tone but making it look like from Luna's perspective some else but just saying have fun.

"Ok." My face was now in a face of worry but I got passed it in a matter of seconds. I turned and walked towards Luna and followed her to her chambers. Thus the night of games started.


	5. Celestia's animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia might have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for anyone who read this, I was focusing on getting a few chapter done and totally forgot to post on here. Sorry for the wait.

"Are thou ready to be beaten?" Luna said in an intense tone, I was down my rally point Bravo. I needed to stay for another 30 seconds and I could take the lead. I had my assault rifle class on with a few speed perks.

"Not unless I make a comeback." I grinned at her. Both of us were sweating. We both knew that this was going to end 1 way or another and at the end it only went 1 way. I had 13 seconds left till I would have made a comeback. "Come on.. Come on load faster!" I yelled at the character in the game.

"You don't understand sir I know where you are. But plan to attack at the last second." She closed her eyes and put down her controller when she was speaking. I had a evil plan to sabotage her but didn't for ensure a fair game.

"5..4..3..2..1... I WIN!" I jumped up in excitement. "HAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! I don't know how but I won!" I grabbed my head like I was going to rip my hair out in an over excited tone. "Sorry Princess Luna but GG or good game."

"Good game. You played well. So what game do you want to play next? I do want to play some Halo. You know that game right?" Luna spoke out. "*yawwn* maybe on second thought we should get some rest. We'll play some more in the morning."

"Alright, last game I almost fell asleep." I said. I laid down on the bed of Luna's. It was a soft and fluffy bed. I see why she sleeps all day and get up at night so she can sleep longer on this bed. It has the equivalent of a mattress with weight finder and instant comfortability finder x2.

"Good night.. Friend." She smiled before shutting her eyes. I shut my eyes and this what I heard in the first few seconds. "SNNNNOOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEE! Hak gak!" I couldn't sleep. She was like a machine pushing itself to far and is about to shut down and break.

I stood awake for around 6 hours. At the door creeped open and in came a guard with ear muffs on. He must have known that the snore was horrendously loud. He also must have known I was awake because he was coming in with ear muffs. "Sir, take these. They'll help you get sleep. Your IP with be arriving in just a minute." He whispered to me.

"Thank you kind guard." I gleamed at him with a shining smile. Or so what I thought was a shining smile, the best smile I could do how about that? Yeah that sounds better. Either way another guard came in with the IP and placed him next to me. His coat was like a soft pillow. His breathes were slow and controlled like a normal pony. It was a dream.

I wrapped my hands around him slowly and carefully so he wouldn't awake him. As I put my hands around him I realized how soft he really is. I heard and felt his heart beat. It was as if I was holding someone or a baby. A tear went down my cheek, I remembered that I was probably dead. That face was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

The pony turned around and put his hooves around me as if he was snuggling up against me. I smiled and finally went to sleep, in peace, and in good... Hooves. "SNOORE!" I opened my eyes again and they were bloodshot.

In the back of my mind I was screaming "BUCK!" I couldn't get past that snoring noise she made with her mouth and her own body. "Shh, your tense master." I looked down on the whisper. I was surprised that it could sense I was angry and tired. "Just calm down." The IP said again.

"Ok. You may go to sleep again." I whispered to him. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I felt him hug me again. I was happy once again.

"Master. Master wake up." I was shook awake by the alarm I set on the IP. I opened my eyes and gazed into his eyes. He looked away to look up to the door, it opened and a white alicorn sister walked in.

"Sister wake up! It's time for breakfast! Oh, I see our guest has awoken. Would you care to join us for breakfast?" She asked looking at me in a stubborn face.

"Umm yes if you wouldn't mind." I replied with a smile on my face just to make her mad. She squinted her eyes to say "stop or I'll do something that I'm not afraid to do."

"Guards would you show him his way to the breakfast table?" The two guards that were guarding the door walked forward and walked into the room, they were stiff and serious just like every other guard.

"Sir, when you are ready follow us." I nodded. I looked at Luna who was just literally falling out of bed. She got up and walked with her sister out the door. Now that she was gone I looked at the IP but I felt like I should call him an actual name. I don't know what name but I'll think of one later. Maybe just Chrome is fine I don't know.

"Master shall we get going?" Chrome said looking at me when I'm in mid thought. "We're eating with the Princesses I don't think we should keep them waiting. Besides master I'm a little hungry." Chrome looked into my eyes. He was very convincing.

"Ok let's go." I said getting out of the non-believably comfy bed. I felt feelings toward the cute IP already. It was too weird for my taste especially because he's an IP or pony and I'm a human. Well, there are ponies that go out with griffons.. Doesn't really make a difference I guess.

We walked out together side by side. The guards closed the doors behind us and guided us to the breakfast table. On our way there we saw about 10 hallways filled each with around 19 doors each. One hallway had 2 libraries, and another purple alicorn walking into one them with about 59 books following right behind her.

"Here we are sirs." The guards opened the door thus revealing a huge balcony. The sides of the balcony were made of what looked like quarts. It was shining like a crystal from the crystal empire. Right from were I was standing I saw over the balcony and saw all of Ponyville and most of Equestria. It was amazing. Like if I was in the Titanic and I was Rose standing on the edge of the boat.

"Ah you made it, would you care to take a seat?" Luna said. She pulled out a chair with her magic. "Oh guards would you care to get Twilight Sparkle from the library? Thank you." She smiled at us.

"Thank you Princess Celestia and thank you Princess Luna for letting us stay the night and letting us have breakfast with you. I do appreciate it a lot." I smiled at both of them with delight in worded across my facial expression.

"No, we are thankful you stayed the night and slept through my snoring. Sister! I have an idea!" Luna said pulling her sister close to her so she can whisper the idea to her. "Isn't that a perfect idea! I'd love it if you would accept it!" Luna said again squeeing at the thought.

"Sister you have to realize you would have to take care of him and all of the rest of the responsibilities. But we don't have any rooms for him to stay in. Oh, and if we have a meeting at our castle what if they see him? What will we do then? What will he do all day?" Celestia said trying to talk her sister out of whoever it was they were talking about.

"GUARDS! Send royal builders a message for them to build a new room that looks like mine! But build it on the back side near the garden but also give him a view like the one we have now." Luna said finishing her last bite of her breakfast. "There that settles that. Now Alden we need to get you a new name because your name probably got out fast and ponies might be looking for you." She walked to my chair as she said that.

"Luna, *sigh* this is why we don't let you have any one spend the night with you. But it looks like you already have everything planned out so fine. But I'll keep an eye on him." Her sister replied with a look of annoyance printed into her face.

"Now that we got that settled sister. I'll be in my room if you need me." Luna walked out of the balcony room and went inside.

"Now that she's gone. What did you do with her last night?" She asked still eating her food quietly.

"We just played some hoovebox 360 then went to sleep." I replied.

"LIES!" She yelled across the room. She stood up and leaned forward over the table. "NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY DID!"

I leaned back and nearly fell out of my chair. Chrome actually fell backward on the ground. I gave him a hand up and back to his seat. "As I've told you before Princess, we played hoovebox then got tired and then we slept and now we're here."

"Fine. I still don't believe you but you may go now." Celestia said. She shot me a hatred filled glare.

"But I haven't even ate yet.." I replied.

"Just GO!" She yelled again.

"Ok ok we're going." I got up out of my chair and walked out with Chrome by my side. "I don't know why she's so mad."

"Neither do I." Chrome replied.

"Hey what's some names in Equestria that are not taken yet and may suit me?" I looked at chrome.

"I have found 3 names: Dixie, Pepspie, and Colapon *cola-pon*. Would you like to change your name now?" Chrome said still staring off into space.

"Uhh, yes I actually really like the name Alden, or Dixie I don't really mind either one." I said.

"Files changed, master your new name is Alden or an alternative name is Dixie. Would you like me to call you master, Dixie, or Alden?" Chrome asked.

"I don't really mind you can call me anything." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I'll proceed to call you master, master." Chrome said.


	6. An emotion in a pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some updates can cause some serious change.

It was about 3 weeks when they finally finished the towered room. It was around the back end of the castle but I was on the same super long hallway that looks like something straight out of a horror movie at night. Luna called my presence now and then for either game related stuff or questions on what she looks better in to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala.

In the mean time of the room being built I spent most of my time in the library playing the piano. I used to play it when I was little and still remembered some of it. I played songs of what I remembered to when I was on earth. I think it's funny what you remember can really effect your feelings in the moment of what your doing.

Many times when I was playing I stumbled and that made me remember and reveal more of my past to when I was just looking at my mom in her arms. I looked back at when I was stupid and when I had the best and worse times. Not even all the tissues in the world could control my tears. That's why I played it most of the time. Towards the finish of the room I got really good at the piano.

When the room finished they asked me "What do you want in this room?" I thought it over.

"A piano, a bed fit for two and a bit of space, a giant TV and games consoles like Princess Luna, a desk, and that'll be it." I said. My fingers twitched a little being antsy to get back into gaming and playing the piano.

"Ok, by my estimation that'll most likely be done by tonight." They said but instantly went back to going in circle and talking about stuff.

That night Twilight found me in the library singing and playing the piano. I didn't hear her coming but she did sit down and heard me sing. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH! I swear I didn't try, oh no. No I didn't try." I sung. My voice sounded soft and flowing through the air. Falling the unheard songs of the piano and my voice, a clap started. My heart sank because I don't like audiences. Chrome I made an exception to but a Princess, uh no.

"Oh, Hi Princess Twilight Sparkle I'm sorry if I was bothering in, I'll just stop now if you want." I said scared that I bothered the Princess of her readings. Not only that but she was very intimidating. She would stand there with that smile on her face but it looked fake and her eyes always met with mine.

"No I wasn't bothered by you. I was reading and I heard a piano start playing. I wanted to see where it came from and then I heard your voice and then I ended up here. With you." She sat with her hooves on her jaw but her elbows on her legs. Sorta like how you sit when you see someone you love. Her smiled continued but her eyelids went a little heavy.

"Oh well I'll just stop playing and let you read, Princess." I said standing up.

"No please don't go. I want to get to know you." Twilight replied flying up in a instant fashion. I saw the blush on her face and she knew I did so she flew down back to her chair.

"Oh, ok sorry. Well what do you want to know after I told you everything in Ponyville?" I asked because the question was reasonably hard.

"Well, I want to get to know what you like in a pony and just some stuff that I don't know." She asked still blushing a bit.

"Chrome close down the piano sheet and turn on some soft piano music." Chrome followed as ordered and searched up piano music in an instant. "Well, what I look for in a pony is sweet, loving, smart, likes the arts, who can help me when it's needed, who will always be by my side, strong, and likes to be very tricky but not like tricks every single day like twice a week is fine but whatever. Why would you even care?" I explained and then asked her. I wanted to know why. Why did she ask me. Why is she blushing? My mind raced, I thought that she might have liked me. That answer I didn't want that to happen.

She got out of her chair. She walked over to where Chrome and I are sitting and pushed Chrome off then sat next me and leaned on me. "Well, I think I could suit your needs." She laid down on my legs and looked back at me.

"Uhh, I..." I wasn't sure what to say. Look she is a good pony but not one I would date. Two reasons. 1. I wouldn't see her half the time because she'll be with her friends and/or in the library. 2. She's not a male. Personally I do prefer males rather than females.

"Come on let's go!" She grabbed me and dragged me along and out of the library.

-Chromes POV-

"I mustn't hurt no pony but I must serve master. In 5 months 1 week 3 hours 5 minutes till the timer ends. Thus further it'll all be a different system." I thought to myself.

"Digital update now available." A voice said in my head. "Do you want to download new software?"

"Download. Downloading... Downloading... Downloading... Downloading... Update complete." I said again. I now felt something in my head. More of tons of thoughts just piling together and just over flowing the head. "System, review update." I commanded inside my thoughts.

"New software includes feelings, faster information, faster searching in general, instant response to what you are looking for, faster downloading, personal music player (listen to music without anyone knowing you are), options for searches, better HD, clearer volume, improved hearing, thoughts of your own, and now includes game engines. Enjoy the software update IP 2859A."

"Details on feelings and thoughts." I again demanded.

"Feelings include happiness, sadness, anger, love, despair, jealousy, overwhelmingness, fear, pain, worry, itchiness, regret, annoyance, and passion. Thoughts include everything you will be thinking of. In other words talking to yourself but without speaking out." It explained.

"How will I know when I have a certain feeling?" I asked.

"I can't explain how each one feels, you'll have to figure that out yourself." It said before shutting down.

"Well let's test these new thoughts out." I said to myself. The first time I saw master I was ready to serve him and I still am and always will be ready to. I've taken a few pictures of him to remember what he looks like if he goes missing, I remember what to feel after the timer ended, and the timer I'm guessing have reset also. "System, when does timer A2 end?" I was do a full system check on all the timers and dates and all that.

"Timer A2 was not set or has gotten reset due to a recent update." It replied. I replayed what the system said a few times. "reset due to a recent update.. reset due to a recent update."

Well, there was nothing in my power to actually put that timer back on. It was reset and was put in by the creator. I don't know where I was created and I can't contact the creator. I'll just have to act like this for the rest of my existing life span.

I heard a laughing noise from a certain pony I've seen and heard a few minutes ago. It was a princess. A purple princess named Twilight Sparkle to be exact. "Your so funny!" She said. My heart raced, and I think I was sensing one of the newly installed feelings/emotions.

"Well I just try to be my self most of the time." Master said. He was walking in with Twilight by his side. She was holding onto him as he was by his facial expression having fun.

I looked up what all the emotions and that were added felt like like. Before master got back I've learned more than 200 emotions and feelings. Two of the feelings I was feeling right now was hate and jealousy although jealousy can include hate so maybe just one feeling.

Master came closer and picked me up and held me in his arms. I felt all nice and warm. I put my head close to his chin and I snuggled all cozy to him. I believe what I was feeling right now was happiness and safety.

"I think we might have to go to bed now. If the room is all done then yeah if not I'll come back here and maybe play some piano." Master said. I felt his heart beat. It was a slow beat but with a nice rhythm. He started walking still with me in his arms. The bump bump of his steps was a soothing sound.

"Hey, Chrome you sleepy?" Master asked me.

I looked up at him with heavy eyes. "Yes, I am."

"Alright well we can finally go up to our room. We can finally have a bed of our own." Master replied with some cheer in his soft voice.

He walked to the room and went up what felt like from his arms 100 stairs. I was about to go to sleep but when I felt him place me under the covers I thought of a question I wanted to ask. He got into bed and under the covers. "Master, do you like a Princess Twilight Sparkle? As in like more than friends?" I asked, in an instant I covered my cheeks under the blankets.

"I will only like her as a friend, nothing more." He replied.

"Ok I was just wondering, maybe we can stay together in bed because it can get cold sometimes at night and when ponies are close together they can stay warm." I said still blushing a little.

"Yeah, sure." I saw a small blush on his face too. I could see something happening, my little sparks were flying in my heart. I scooted over to him and wrapped my hooves round him. "Good night Chrome." He said softly as he turned the lights off.

"Goodnight master, I l-lov.." I couldn't get it out of my mouth, I froze in my tracks. These emotions sure do not come in handy at all.

"I love you too Chrome." He wrapped his big warm hands around me, and he said he loved me too. It was a dream and I felt extreme joy inside, and it was a first for me.


	7. The morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That morning, things.. Went down, and not good things.

(Authors note: Hey I'm sorry this actually took me awhile cause I'm typing on a small screen of an ipad and I kept hitting undo and getting frustrated. Plus I had no motivation to actually type this out. Sorry, I'm so sorry. But hey. It's here now)

-Alden's POV-

"I don't know what happened to Chrome, I guess his timer broke? Well it doesn't matter it was a bit of a surprise and I never said I didn't like surprises. Either way if I like it or not I love Chrome." I said in my head. It was a random event that happened that night. But a good way to start off a new room. Chrome and Alden's room. Perfect.

Chrome was still hanging on to me and I knew he wasn't going to let go. I knew how he felt. Hanging onto someone because you feel safe with them. It was a warming feeling that I knew Chrome loved me, and I knew if anyone tries to hurt or kidnap him they'll meet a bad fate. If anyone gets even the littlest of a scratch and hurt him from it they'll get a serious talking, from me personally.

I would hope he would do the same for me. At least put some effort into it. Not trying to say that he's weak and not smart like yes he's a lot smarter than me. I got up to the 3rd year of college than got a month off so now I'm here. I was studying to become a sociologist to help people with their personal problems but I couldn't help myself. I also studied piano and guitar for a back up plan if I can't help other people.

I looked over to the curtain waving like waves to the sea. It was a nice relaxing site of just pure nature. Sorta like a tree flowing in the wind the rocking back and fourth. The curtains raised higher and I got a glimpse of a black table on the balcony. The curtains waved again and I saw a black piano. I wasn't sure which kind of piano it was but all I know is that it was a piano and I loved it. It would be a good way to start off a morning. A nice song on the piano and breakfast. Chrome was still asleep and that was good.

I uncovered us and picked him up. His head leaned against my chest. When I walked his mane tickled me. It was so ticklish that once I set him on the piano I scratched that area so it would go away. I stared at him, he looked sound asleep it was a nice and peaceful thought. I knew what time it was and I knew now or at least I thought that his timers have reset.

He was laying on my lap when I opened the top to the piano so the notes of pleasure to the ears, and the sweet sounds could escape and float freely into the air. I put my hands on the keys and started to play. "Hmmmm, HmmmMmmm... Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Oh." I sung in a melody. I tried to sing softly and quietly so I would awake Chrome.

I heard someone near the door. It was a click click, click click, click click, click click noise. I looked back right when the door open slowly. I saw a blue shining hoof cover as the door pushed open. "Hello, Luna. How was your morning so far?" I asked as she peaked her head through the now open doorway.

"It was good but there's one thing I might want to warn you about, and I'm sorry in advance for barging in." The Princess of the night explained.

"It's fine. You may take a seat if you want." I said as I turned around fully facing her. I made sure that Chrome didn't fall. But I'm guessing he heard us talking because he he slowly woke up and yawned. "Oh, good morning sleepy head." I said looking at him. "So, what was it you wanted to warn me of?"

"I was talking to Twilight she was saying 'stuff' about you and she was basically opening up like one of her books. All I have to say to sum up what she was saying is that she really likes you and she will take out anyone and erase them from this universe to get to you. I warn you." She said before standing up. She nodded and then left the room. As she shut the door Chrome hugged me in worry.

"Don't worry Chrome, I won't let her hurt you, and if she does 'things' will go down." I said putting an arm around him. "Are you still tired? Cause I could actually go for another hour or two of sleep."

"I'm not to tired but I could go to sleep for a bit again. Would you like me to set a timer master?" Chrome offered as he got up of my lap. He walked over to the bed and waited for me. I'm not sure what thoughts were flowing through my mind but it was dirty stuff that I will regret in the future.

"Yes, set a timer for a hour and a half." I got up of the stool and stood tall. I took a few small steps to the door and closed it because the princess of the night apparently doesn't know how to close doors and respect peoples privacy. After I closed it I jumped into bed. I bounced back up and then landed back on the covers. It was as comfy as I remembered. "Come on, get in bed." I said to Chrome as I got under the covers.

Chrome climbed onto the bed and was right in front of me. He again as normal when we are close hugged me. I hugged back and we snuggled. I closed my eyes just ready to go to sleep. I felt Chromes breathing and it was a slow and easy pattern.

*knock knock knock* My almost peaceful sleep broke. I shot my eyes open with a slap of hatefulness on my face. "Who is it!" I yelled at the door.

"Twilight!" Oh dear. I wanted to just fall back asleep and forget about her. I was tired, she woke me up, and it wasn't a good scene.

"Uhh, I was just about to go to sleep again. Please come again lat-" I was stopped by the door opening and a greeted with a purple unicorn right next to me. I'm guessing she used a teleportation spell to get in bed next to me. "Can you go I was just planning to sleep with Chrome. He's really nice, smart, and yeah. He's just my type." I whispered to her. I was planning to hint that she wasn't my type.

"Are you sure, cause I can beat him in anything. I can assure you that he is nothing compared to me." She wasn't going to give up. She was set on me and only me.

"Well, can you just go because again I want to go to sleep and only with Chrome. Please thank you and good bye." I said as I rolled my head back over to where Chrome was laying. I felt her hooves clip onto my shoulders. "Twilight, if you'd respect my privacy and go that'd be a dream."

"But I'm sleepy too." She wined as she tried to come up with an excuse to sleep in my bed with me. "Please can I stay in here?"

"Twilight I will personally walk to your room until you go back to Ponyville and back to your library. Will you be happy now if I walk you back to your room?" I asked hoping she will at least accept it and leave Chrome and me alone.

"Ffffffffine. If you want to be alone, I'll leave!" She teleported out of the bed and walked out the door in a sassy manner. It was as if I saw Rarity really mad walk out the door. "Finally" I thought to myself. I closed my eyes again, I was ready to go to sleep and it was already a tiring morning.

As both my eyelids touched I relaxed I took a deep breath and winked my head into the pillow. *poof, thunk* I roll of paper fell on my ear. My eyes shot open from anger. I growled. "What... Now..." I rolled my head and took my left arm off Chrome. There was a small rolled up paper. "AH!" It was still a hot from where ever it came from.

After a minute I finally got the strength to grab it again. I opened it up and I wasn't so much if threatened to what it had to say. It read

"Dear Alden,

Alden, Twilight has reported to me that you have kicked her out of your room. This is something you may want to avoid. As of you reading this now she will be crying about this. She can be sensitive about these things. If you ever make her this sad again we will have you know this, you will regret all your decisions you have made in your time here. You have been warned.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbowdash."

I wasn't threatened. If I get thrown in the dungeon I know that Luna has my side and can get me out. She know what I've been feeling and all that. We both have disagreements with other ponies and there train of thought. We both agree that other ponies should respect our wishes and that the other Princesses except Cadence should again respect our wishes. They can get annoying and Celestia is very over protective and is overall just an over protective sister.

"Hey, Chrome I'm going to make a trip to Luna's chambers. I'll be back in a bit. I love you." I got up, leaned over the bed, and kissed Chrome on the forehead. He was still sound asleep and it was an adorable site to see. I walked over to the door and went through it. I had to walk down what felt like 2,000 stairs. By the end of it my legs were weak and it felt like I ran a marathon.

I looked down the hallway and I got light headed. I started down the hallway and was searching around that linear hallway. I looked from door to door until I found Luna's room. *knock knock knock* "Hey Luna, it's me Alden. We need to talk." I didn't hear anything from behind the door. After a few seconds I heard a fast trot but it wasn't from the door. I looked behind me and saw a white pony. "Oh.. Dear.. It's Rarity.." But the white pony got closer and closer and it revealed that the pony that was running was Chrome. I kneeled down and hugged him as he got to me. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with tears and fear. "Hey, hey, hey what's wrong? What happened?"

"There were 6 ponies. I can only describe them as mean, and forceful. I was sleeping and I was forced against a wall by a orange one with a country hat on, there was another behind her with a baseball bat. She was a white unicorn. The one in the doorway which I somehow got passed was an alicorn that looked a lot like Twilight. The ones that almost stopped me in the doorway to the hallway where yellow, pink, and blue." He said leaning into my chest. I hugged him close. I was afraid for him.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok. I'm here. I'll keep you safe and I won't have them hurt you again. GUARDS!" I yelled out. I knocked on the door again. "Luna please if your there let me in we need to talk." I picked up Chrome and looked down the hallway. At the end I saw a few colored figures turn the corner.

A guard ran up to me. "What is it sir? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like to report that my IP was attacked and threatened by an orange pony with a country hat, a white unicorn with a baseball bat, a purple alicorn, a blue pegasus, a yellow pegasus, and a pink earth pony. Chrome do you have the footage of what happened?" I explained then asked.

"Yes I do." He said still with his head buried in my chest.

"Ok would you come with me then?" The guard asked politely.

"Yes, and do you know where Princess Luna might have gone? I would like to have a word with her and explain what has happened." I asked staring at the door.

"Yes I will explain and get her as soon as possible when we get to the 'quiet' room. It'll be safe to explain there. It's a secure room where there is only one way in and one way out. No one will hear us talk so it'll be safe." The guard explained.


	8. An explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something in his memory, that explains what happened.

We walked into the room. The room walls were coated with a sound proof fabric. It was just a plain color nothing special. In the middle of the room there was a table and a couple of chairs surrounding it. "If you would please take a seat. We will be examining the footage and also Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were called here to see if they can recognize these fowl ponies." I was still holding Chrome in my arms. He stopped crying but was still scared and tensed. I felt fear for him and I was about to demand guards both outside on my balcony and to the entrance of my room until these ponies were found.

"Ok. I do greatly appreciate that you are helping Chrome and I. It means a lot." I felt like a parent. It was a warm feeling as you know that you are being helped and that whoever harmed your partner would be found and brought to court and justice.

"It's our pleasure to help. Don't worry if we can identify who these ponies are we will bring them to justice in court." The guard said. He had confidence in his eyes. He walked over to the table and took a seat in one of the chairs. I did the same. 

"Chrome, it'll be fine. We'll just examine the footage you have and find them after this you won't be seeing those violators anymore." I kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at me with a smile grin. I knew inside he was starting to feel safer. 

The door opened and in came in two sisters. One of them being the Princess of day and sun. The other being the Princess of night and moon. Both of their manes sparkled and drifted freely in the air. It was a nice site to see them here to help us. "Alden, are you alright? I think I know what happened, and I said I warned you about Twilight." Luna whispered to me.

"Luna after this I need to talk to you, privately." I whispered back. If I wasn't able to talk to her privately then living here would start to be more than just a threat to Chrome and I. It would be a prison. A prison made from Celestia's grasp and her being a mother that gives her apprentice absolutely everything, even if it means in prisoning somepony without being a fair trial.

"Ok." Luna whispered in response.

"So, let's see the footage. We've heard what happened and I'm quite concerned on what happened. I'm sorry for such the fright of your IP Alden." Princess Celestia apologized for what happened and I nodded with a slight grin.

"Chrome, could you project what happened on the wall in front of you?" I said putting him up on the table. He nodded and projected what happened.

The screen was black and we couldn't see anything. But after a minute there was a small glare and then it revealed a country hat. A brown one. He looked down and he saw a pony who I recognized as Applejack. His head started to struggles and he looked to both of his hooves which showed he was pinned against the wall by another two orange hooves. He looked past the hat and saw a white unicorn which I also recognized as Rarity. She had a baseball bat which looked to be fashioned out by Rarity. He struggled a bit more and somehow got loose. 

He flew straight up to the ceiling and examined where he could escape. As he did so he saw an alicorn which looked to be Twilight. Her hair was covered by a black fedora. She looked up and shot him a mad glare. She flew up and tried to catch him. He zoomed past Twilight and landed on the floor. He looked up and saw Twilight crashing down to the floor which looked to be as if she was trying to punch him. He dodged her and then flew down the stairs. 

As he came to the final stretch of the stairs he was greeted with Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie tried to jump and grab him in mid air. She had a super mad look on her face. Rainbowdash had a determined face to catch him. Rainbowdash grabbed him wing and back hoof. He fell to the ground. He looked to his left and saw Fluttershy about to ram him. "I'm sorry about this but you did hurt my friends feelings, and you also stole her lover." She said in her soft tone of voice before ramming him into the wall. 

He started to run down the hallway. They stopped as they saw me standing at Luna's door. He looked back and saw nothing. The footage ended.

"He was right. It was them." Celestia said. "I'm very sorry about this and the harm done to your IP. Chrome is it? Yes, of course. I will send guards briskly to go get them. I will have a serious talk and will punish them for their actions. Now Twilight, I wouldn't believe that she would do such a thing. Again I am sorry this happened. Guards bring the 6 criminals to my chambers swiftly." Princess Celestia said getting up out of her chair. A guard got up and followed her out of the door.

I grabbed Chrome and took him into my arms again. He started crying after getting into my arms. Was thinking to much of it. I held him close to my chest but not close to were I would crush him or make it hard to breath. "Shhh shhh. They'll be dealt with soon Chrome. It's ok shh shh." I said trying to calm him down. "We're alone and in a sound proof room. I think we can talk here. I wanted to talk about Twilight. This morning before the 'incident' she came in and when I was about to go back asleep she asked if she could sleep with me then when I said no, she made a fit over it. I received a note not to long after she left which was an exact threat of what just happened." I explained to her.

"Well you have to realize Twilight has been around her dear friend Cadence and she has grown jealous of her. She wanted to find someone to fill in the gap of her jealousy so she has grown to you. This won't stop but grow worse. When she wants something she'll get it. If I were you I would find a way to shake her off." Luna said. She had some worry in her eyes.

"What if I tell her I just don't love her? Will that effect anything?" I asked.

"She might realize something but you'll have to make it very clear to her. Personally of I were you I would make something of it. I would go to her room because this is her last night here before she has to return to Ponyville and say 'I'm sorry but I don't love you the way you love me. You're a friend to me and nothing more, sorry.' Then walk back to your room. Also when you are going to do something alone like go get dinner, talk to me, or go outside in the garden alone. Please call my name. I wouldn't trust her after that, and she might come for him again." Luna offered.

"I do appreciate that offer Luna I really do and I will accept it. I wouldn't want to trust anypony except you for this type of care towards him. Thank you." I said before getting up and putting an arm around her. Chrome also put his hoof around her.

"You're very welcome. It's the best I would be able to do to help you protect your lover." She said smiling. She gave me a wink before standing up.

I unhugged myself from her and left. She was next to me before going into her room. "Hey, it's fine. You want to go to sleep again?" I offered as I started walking up the stairs. He was fast asleep with a few dried up tears under his eyes. I walked up the stairs and then placed him in bed. He was almost as tall as me but when he was in my arms or snuggling against me, he always got into his little ball and seemed very small.

As I got in her hoof stuck out reaching for me. I knew he was traumatized and was looking for me. His protecter. His guard. His lover. I put the covers around him and me then out my arms out and hugged him. He snuggled into my chest closely. I felt him wanting to cry again because of his breathing. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here. There is no need to cry." I said moving my hand up and down his back. He calmed down. I felt like his armor. It was a nice feeling. I loved it like I loved him.


	9. A night not to be wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter wasn't really that hard to make although I know I could have done a lot better but, I was distracted and just overall eh.

I woke up. The light that I expected shrunk to a low. It was night so I wasn't expecting anymore light than what I'm getting now. I looked over and saw my arm was empty of Chrome. "No, no nononononononononono. Chrome! Where are you?!" I was worried about what just happened and what he showed us just a few hours ago. I heard a hustle from outside the balcony doors. "Who's there?" I yelled to the door hoping the other pony or thing that was there would hear me.

I got shot up and out of bed like it was nothing. I was a bit dazed because of how fast I got up but it only lasted a few seconds. I ran to the door and shoved it open. I was relieved to see Chrome sitting at the piano. He looked at me and smiled. "Can you teach me how to play the piano?" My heart started to beat again after that. I wasn't going to have the 6 take him again.

"Yeah. Lets start with the basics." I said taking his hooves and placing them on the piano keys and played some simple songs. He was just letting me play with his hooves. I guess he learned from that. I taught him all I know in about a hour. He started to play freestyle and was doing fantastically well. I didn't know what to say about it. He was just a smart, fast learning, cute pony that I love. 

"Hey, Chrome this is a weird question to ask. But do you love me the same as I love you? I'm just curious." I asked him. I blushed at the moment I said that. I was just wondering and then my voice got involved.

"Master, I love you more than you love me." He said as he walked over to me. "I would want you to be there for me everyday and I would want to be there for you everyday." He said as he walked towards me. I was sitting down in the chair that looked over Ponyville and the rest of Equestria. "I would show you how I feel but it's to early." He said getting closer to me.

"I never knew." I was stunned by what he said, and by what I think he was saying I know why he said it was to early. "Hey, what if I said I would take you on a date and have something special to give you?" I said. I was now planning to do this tomorrow night. 

"Well, yes. I would accept that offer of yours." He said. My eyes sparkled. My heart melted simultaneously. I felt like a king, but the thing was I still had to plan this out. What time? What will impress him? Will I even have the power to make this happen? "Should I mark an event for your wishes?" He suggested.

"Yes, tomorrow evening. 10PM. The royal eating hall." I ordered. I was going to make this as good as possible. This time I won't have Twilight in my way, and if she finds a way to interfere with this plan then I will have her know. She will pay the ultimate price. I don't care what I will say to her if it would happen to be rude and painful then there that's what she gets. If I say something carefully said and not rude then she probably won't learn anything. "Mark it as 'Dinner Date' I will make it the best for both of us and I will try and make from today on the best times of our lives, if it's the last thing I do." I said with confidence filling my voice. 

"Hey, I'm not tired and it's night. The garden looks pretty nice. You want to go explore it?" He said as he put away his calendar. 

"Sure, I was just about to get online and maybe play a few GTP5 with Luna (GTP is Grand Theft Pony) but yeah the garden does seem lovely tonight." I looked down towards Ponyville. The street lights were on and perfectly lighted to a romantic and eye popping view. I felt like I was in a movie and was on top of the Eiffel Tower, over looking Paris. The stars would shine brightly and the moon dim. I would look down and see all the floors and bolts. But then I would look over and see my lover. Just to see him under the stars, with what would look like his eyes sparkling brightly. He hair would move softly with the breeze, and the candles on the table would reveal our meals. I snapped back into reality. I wanted that to happen and if I took a trip to Paroof (Paris + hoof = bad pony joke) maybe by that time we would have grown on each other and would be waiting for who would propose. I want that to happen then and there.

"Well if you want I can play with you and Luna up here." I could tell from his voice and gestures he made with his hoof he really wanted to go to the garden. 

"No no. I will sacrifice my time to make you happy. It's what I want to do for you." I said. 

"Thank you! Let's go, come on!" He jumped up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me along side him. I opened up the door and closed it behind us. "Thanks for going with me." He said. He reminded me of a super excited kid. It was cute. But I knew inside he was grown up. Like me, I still like to act like a kid now and then. Especially when I'm excited.

"It's my pleasure. Actually let me help you." I swooped him off his hooves. Literally. I cradled him in my arms. I kissed him a few times on the way down. Each time I out my lips on his and it was one of those out of body moments, were it felt unreal and just ghost like. 

I was again breathing heavy when I reached the final stretch of the stairs. I hated those stairs but hey it was more bonding time for me and my lover. I reached the hallway and it was filled with guards roaming up and down them. "Excuse me sir, but where is the way to the garden?" I stopped a guard an asked him.

"You will have to go down the hallway for two halls, take a left and head straight down that hallway. There will be two big green doors. Open the doors and there you will have the garden." He explained. 

"Ok, thank you sir." I replied.

"Anything for you and the Princesses sir. Have a nice night." He said as he walked away going back to his normal hallway patrol. 

We started to walk and counted each hallway to make sure we were exactly where we want to be. We found the hallway and opened the big green doors. The doors were absolutely huge. Felt bigger than the tower Chrome and I lived in.

Once we opened the doors it revealed an absolutely huge pond and a huge garden roaming the outsides of the pond. The trees and grass were a perfect green. The water was like a shining, clear, and dark shade of blue. Even the berries growing there were a perfect purplish green. 

"Whoa, it's magnificent." Chrome said in shock. 

"I know. It's better up close than from the tower." I said coming out in my own opinion. 

"So want to go walk around and talk?" Chrome suggested.

"I was going to do that originally." I replied, he didn't say anything and just started walking down the steps towards the fresh grass. I followed right behind him. "It seems so unreal about how green these are." I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, even on the Internet there is nothing this green. Not even the Great Plains of Middle Equestria can top this." He said. I didn't know there was a Great Plains or Equestria when he said that. "Master would you mind if I take pictures so I can put this into my data base?" He asked.

"I don't mind. Take as many as you would like." I replied. 

We reached the deep blue pond. I looked over the rim and saw little fish and my reflection in the water. I wondered what it felt like so I stuck my hand out. I couldn't remember the last time I went swimming or even felt water around my hand. My finger was so close. "STOP!" I heard from a soft voice near to my right side.

I pulled my hand back instantly. "Huh?" My voice escaped my mouth without even thinking. That's not what I wanted to say but it was already out.

"Master don't let her hurt me." I looked back at Chrome and saw him curled up in a little ball. I got and sorta did a semi-run. More like a run but a little slower. Either way I picked him up in his size defying ball.

"Look, your not going to hurt him. You'll have to go through me first." I said still holding him. I saw a small shadow that looked like Fluttershys body form.

"I don't want to hurt you, and I'm sorry I did. I can explain. Just don't harm the water or the environment of this garden please." A soft voice called. She stepped out of the dark. It was Fluttershy, how was I not surprised.

"Hey, Chrome it's fine. She won't hurt you." He pulled his head out of his little ball and jumped out of my arms, like a little dog.

He went up to her and put out his left hoof. "I think we got off on the wrong hoof. I'm IP 2859A, or Chrome as master calls me. I do like the name Chrome so I don't mind it at all." Fluttershy stuck out her hoof and shook his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chrome. I'm very sorry that I hit you against the wall. Twilight told us about how you stole her love. When in reality you were there first. We just felt bad for her and so she kind of made us. Again I'm sorry." She apologized in the nicest way she could. Her voice was crystal clear but also so soft that I felt I couldn't hear her at some points.

"It's absolutely fine. You were forced to and that wasn't very friend like of her was it?" Chrome said. 

"Yeah, but she's still my friend and the best I can do to stop it is just tell her that you're already in a relationship." Fluttershy said as a bird landed on her left hoof.

"Well hey, we're just about to go explore this fine garden. Would you care to show us around Fluttershy?" I asked. I was hoping she would because she would take forever and I would be able to enjoy this nights breeze.

"Sure, I was just about to head towards the ball doors so yeah. I guess I could take you around." Fluttershy answered. She started to walk and talk about the water, grass, and everything around us. As we reached the final stretch of the tour she started to dance around the fields near the doors.

"Umm, we'll be going now. Thanks for the tour." I said. I was wondering what she was dancing for. 

"YOUR GOING TO LOVE ME!" We heard her scream and then crash through the door.

"Just keep walking." Chrome started walking backwards, I did as he did.


	10. Getting clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Recommened to read by your self and not around others. Have fun /)^_^(\

I woke up, it was around 8AM. I don't know how I wake up this early after staying up all night and playing games. I guess I'm a morning and night person. I looked over to the white IP. He was sound asleep as usual. I smiled. He was peacefully sleeping. I don't know how he does it.

*knock knock* The sound came from the door. I hoped and said under my breath, "*sigh* please don't be Twilight." cause if it was her, I hope she would be coming back to apologize. "Who is it?" I called to the door as I uncovered myself.

"Luna!" A familiar voice called from behind the door. "May I come in? I would like to talk to yooouu." Her voice and words she used sounded as if she was drunk. If she is I don't think I can have her in my presence or I would have her fly me to the kitchen so I can get her some water.

"Oh, ok. Yeah come in." I opened the door and saw Luna bolt through the door. "So what was it you wanted to say to me?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice. By my observations when she bolted through the door, she is either with hyper on coffee or royal cake. Or she is super excited to tell me something. Either way I hope this ends well.

"Ok, so here's a bit of a back story. I over heard you talking to Chrome and saying you were going to set up a bit of a date in the royal eating hall. I can help you with that and make it the best thing ever! We can have some fancy candles, fancy food, just fancy everything and I can get you some cloths for tonight. I'll just need to get a pony who can make something new and fresh for you. Maybe a tuxedo type of clothing. Oh, and I can have you down in the hall while I can get Chrome ready to go. OH MY SISTERS THRONE THIS'LL BE GREAT!" She nearly yelled in excitement.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Princess Luna, good morning master." Chrome said rubbing his eyes. His voice sounded a bit rough and worn out. He might need some water to freshen up.

"Hey, Chrome you seem a bit grassy from the garden. You might want to freshen up. I know I will have to." I said, I knew how I smelt and it was ok. Almost two weeks without showering in Equestria is like just putting deodorant on your cloths each morning. It gets worse and worse day by day.

"Ok master. If you want to join me you can~" He blew me a kiss and then walked towards the bathroom. I blushed a little after looking back at Luna. She had a wide smirk on her face. 

"Hehe.. Moving on is there anyway possible you can get me clothing like this? Because I have parts that need to be kept away. Plus I'm not like you ponies that have fur everywhere to keep me warm. Don't ask why." I explained. 

"Well after fitting you into the clothing I hope to get you. Actually I'm also free tomorrow so I can go with you to get some clothing fitted for you. Besides, how bad can they..." She took a deep whiff of the cloths and me. "Ok yeah, so get in the shower and I'll be back with our designer to get you fitted and ready. While on the other hoof, yeah I'll get a guard to get your cloths and rinse them for you while your in the shower. Ok well, bye!" Luna said before walking out the door a little faster than her pass. I believe cause she just wanted to get out of the room with the rancid scent.

"Ok, bye." I just sat there. "Well I guess I'll hop in the shower with Chrome." I thought to myself. I got up slowly. I was a bit nervous because it's a shower with somepony you really love but your also not that far in an also only known each other for no more then a week or two. 

I made my way to the door. I took off my shirt before opening it. I took it and threw it on the ground. Well more of tossed it. I did with every little piece of clothing except my underwear. I was keeping that on till I got in the bathroom. *knock knock* "Come in." I had my hand on the door knob and was ready to open it. 

"I was sent by Princess Luna to rinse your clothing. May we take it or is it the wrong time?" The guard said as he came in with a basket on the side of his armor.

"Yeah, just give me a second. My clothing is right there and I have one more but I'll toss it out the door when I'm in there." I said as he nodded his head. He came over to the cloths and out on something that closed his nostrils. I wanted to laugh but I didn't. He picked up everything in a matter of seconds. 

I opened the door and walked in. "Oooo, look who finally arrived." My face flushed and blushed and my nose felt it was going to bleed. I sorta knew this was coming to me when he said "if you want you can join me" thing. I looked at him while he was in the shower. His fur was all put down and wet. I watched as a drop fell down his body. It got to his hips there was a big long thing dangling there in the middle. By then he was smirking wildly and was giving me eye gestures. My face was a deep shade of cherry red. "So you going to hop in the shower with me or just stand there?" Chrome took the only bar of soap and dropped it. "Oops I dropped the soap." He put his hoof up to his bottom lip, and bent down. 

I dropped my underwear and through out the door.

\--The cloth guard POV--

I stood there just waiting there for him to just give me the clothing. It was the end of my shift already and I was ready to get some lunch, and maybe take a long nice nap. 

"Oops I dropped the soap." I heard a voice say behind the door faintly. I leaned in the try and get a better listen. The door opened at the speed of wind and I got a odd smelling piece of clothing being shot straight at my face. "I'm not hungry anymore." I said to myself.

\--Alden's POV--

I got into the shower and shut the curtains behind me. He pushed me to the wall. "Oh, you've been so bad lately haven't you?" He put his hoof on but left cheek. He pushed himself on me so I stuck in place on the wall. "Well I'm going to teach you lesson..." He said with full dominates. "..master.." Chrome whispered into my ear before I could even speak.

He put me on my knees. I was face to shaft with his long black pleasure stick. "Come on, you know what to do." He moved forward a little which came closer to me. "You know you want it." He teased me. I liked that. I stuck out my tongue and went up and down him. He was warm and soft. He moaned loudly as I got to his bottom end. "Th-there you g-go." He said as he moaned a little more.

I put my left hand on the ground as I opened my mouth a let him inside. My right hand caressed his sack. It was smooth and big. He thrust in my mouth. Each time he went further down my throat until he fit all of him in me. I was his toy now for the time being. His moans were getting louder and louder by the minute. 

"OHH YES! IM GOING TO..." *knock knock* We both froze. Shocked at the noise. I couldn't move and neither could he. We were like statues as of that moment. "Hold on," Chrome said as he pulled out. I was still frozen as I saw him get out of the shower and put on a towel. He opened the door and shut it behind him. I heard him open the door and the rest is what I heard.

"Hello." Chrome said.

"Oh hi, have you seen Alden anywhere by chance?" Twilight asked.

"Uhh, yeah I think he went down to the garden or something." Chrome answered but lied.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. Oh and one more thing. If you ever and I mean ever try to steal my colt friend away from me again your a goner. He's mine and if he thinks he likes you he's wrong." Twilight said before slamming the door.

"Ok." Chrome said. 

I heard the door open an a towel drop on the ground as it opened. He closed the door behind him. He walked into the shower again. "Now where were we bad boy?" I was still on my knees. "Oh yes, now I remember. Open wide." My mouth opened and he thrust his pelvis forward and his pleasure stick down my throat again. He thrust in an out repeatedly. His moans were long and loud.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" His milks poured down my throat, he tasted like a milky cream from a vanilla shake. He pulled out and still was pouring out a little. He was panting hard. He sat down like I was, on the floor of the shower. "I think you've redeemed your self from a bad boy to a good boy. He got up close to me and ran his hoof down my chest.

"I never knew you tasted so good." Chrome and my lips touched and formed a beautiful kiss as we laid there in the shower. "So, shall we clean each other off?" I suggested. I was still a little covered in his sperm. While he needed to calm his friend down and clean him.

"Yeah, we should." Chrome bent over to get the soap off the ground. I slapped his cheek and he sprang up and looked at me. "You want to go there?" He said while a sorta evil grin spread across his face.

"I would but I need to get some cloths after this." I said as I took the shampoo and put a small pool of it in my hands. I spread the shampoo on and through my hair. I leaned back and rinsed it off. "Need help?" I asked.

"Yes please." Chrome turned around and shacked his plot at me. I gave him a look of "whatever" and just started to rub the shampoo all around his coat. I got to his belly and he started to laugh. "Pfft AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. 

"Oh, so your ticklish down there, arn't you?" I said flipping him on his back. I rubbed up and down his stomach. He was laughing and squirming around. The shampoo was resolving into bubbles and floating down the drain around us. 

"OK, OK STOP! HAHA, PLEASE!" He begged as he was squirming around from being tickled so much. 

"Ok if you say soo." I said as I took my hands off his stomach. "Well I think we're clean and done." I turned off the shower and got out. I got a towel on and walked out of the room, and saw a note and my clean cloths. 

The note read. "Here are your clean cloths. P.S come down to the royal hall once your done. ~Luna." 

"Huh. Ok." I put my cloths on and waited for Chrome. He came out a few minutes later. "Hey I have to go meet Luna at the royal hall so I'll see you later. I love you." 

"Oh, ok. I love you too. I'll see you later tonight." Chrome replied. I walked out the door and started walking down the horrific steps.


	11. History only repeats itself

I finally got to the end of the steps with only less gasps for air than normal. That was a good sign I guess. I've gotten so used to them that I've sorta started to adapt. Maybe some day I'll get down these steps with out even gasping for air.

"Alden! Come quick!" I heard Luna's voice call from down the hallway. It echoed and that made it difficult to predict where it came from. So, I chose the best route and started my way towards the royal hall. 

As I started walking I heard footsteps going up something. My heart stopped and my mind started to race. I turned my head and saw a rainbow colored hair go through the entrance to the stairwell. "HEY! STOP!" I yelled as I started to move my feet at a jogging like pass.

I saw half a face peek out from the entrance and it disappear in a moments notice. At this point I was running at full speed, even up the stairs I was sweating but I was just behind the rainbow maned pony. "STOP!" I yelled again trying to get her attention.

"Only when you stop hurting my friend.." She turned around an I recognized her as Rainbowdash. Well I knew it from the mane, face, voice, in fact I knew it was her the whole time so I wasn't surprised. Either way she turned around and kicked me straight in my chest. I lost all my air in my lungs and fell onto my back. I heard the sound of fading steps. My senses turned off and my eyes began to close slowly, and then it turned black. 

\--Chrome POV--

I sat there just at the piano. I started to think about how awkward it might be after what I did in the bathroom. Although I think we both enjoyed it. Did he? Did I come on to quick? My mind was flooded with these thoughts.

*knock knock knock* "Hmm? Alden?" I asked as I got out of my chair. 

"..stop.." I heard a faint voice. I believe it was masters. But why would he be saying stop? Did I do something wrong with out noticing?

"..only when you stop hurting my friend....*THUD!*" My eyes opened an I rushed to the door. I stood by it with both fear an anger in my mind. I opened the door and let them in. Once they rushed in I rushed out and closed the door behind me to slow them down a few seconds.

I saw master laying on the stairs and tumbling down them slowly. I rushed down to him and grabbed him. I felt guilt for even being here. I'm to much of a pest to him. But we both loved each other greatly and we would both do anything to protect each other, and I realized now was not the time to criticize myself or anything but the time to help and protect master. 

"GET OVER HERE!" A voice of the orange pony rang. 

"You'll have to get past me to get him!" I yelled before flying down the stair well faster.

I saw a dark figure walking up the stairs. I flew past her and noticed that she was Luna. Luna gave me a wink as I passed her. "STOP THIS NOW!" Luna yelled using her royal canterlot voice as guards took them down. "Im having you 4 being put into house arrest for 14 months for going back on your own promise and risking the life of an individual. Guards get them out of my sites, and go fetch Twilight Sparkle for me." She said as she started walking down the stairs again.

I slowed down and just started to hover. Above a few steps. My eyes filled with tears an I lowered to the ground as I cried into his chest. I still heard his beating heart. It was like a drum nice and smooth. Alive and passion filled. His body felt life less and heavy but I wouldn't let him go. 

"Come Chrome. We need to get him into a bed to rest for the day or more. I've seen worse an I must say. What you did even touched me an I think he'll be thankful when he awakes." Luna said beside me. My eyes were still filled with tears on how I didn't see this coming. "By this day fourth we will install a mechanism that can lift both Alden and you up to the room and we'll have guards watching the balcony and entrance. You may authorize who may come in an out of the room, so you'll always be safe. Now come. We must get him into a bed." Two guards stepped to the sides of the entrance and stood there with the golden spears they normally have.

"Thank you." I said as I started to slowly hover once again and follow her into her room. She offered her room for the moment till they have everything sorted out. I hope it'll be over soon because I'm more scared of him getting hurt than I am of myself. I would take a spear to save him. Anything..

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a day or two and I've been by his side the whole time. I've only left for a short amount time to get a tray of food and water. The two nights have been the longest. When I would fall asleep I would fall asleep with my ear on his chest listening to his heart and my arms hugging him close to me. I wouldn't let him go, never. The last thing I would want is to leave his presence for more then a few seconds.

The only entertainment I had in that room was a few games that I popped in the tray of the game console to play. But I got to distracted to even play a single minute. I couldn't and wouldn't dare to play a game until I knew that master was alright, and protected.

I wouldn't take apologetic responses from them at if they did from the top of their hearts I wouldn't count it as anything but trash made up from nothing.

\--Alden's POV--

I opened my eyes slowly. It was a bit dim but I heard a slight snore of a pony I knew who has saved me. Or maybe helped but I knew we both cared for each other. I put my arm around him and held him a bit closer than he was already. I bent my neck down and kissed him on the fore head. I wanted to plant a nice kiss on his lips but also didn't want to wake him.

The last thing I felt before I went back to sleep was a smile grow on his face an a small single tear run down his nose an onto my shirt, and even before I went back to sleep I smiled and teared up a little. It was a nice feeling. A very nice feeling..

I woke up and saw a smiling and crying face of Chrome. He was above my head and was dripping tears onto my cheeks. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you before this happened. I should have saw this coming. I swear this'll change, we'll have guards. No stairs. It'll be different." He said as he chuckled a little.

I smiled and leaned in for a nice morning kiss. "All I need is you." I said as I pulled him into an even deeper kiss. I was blacked out for Celestia knows how long and I haven't seen him in a long time. All I wanted was to see his face and finally be able to get back to my life. "You know that night. I wanted to get some cloths for the dinner that night. I was planning to give you a very fancy dinner and just have a fantastic night in general. But since that didn't happen I want to make it up to you. Tonight, anything you want to do. We'll do it." I offered as I gave him a wink.

"Well I was hoping we could try this nice small burger joint down in Ponyville." He said as he glared a smile at me. 

"Alright. Then we might want to get going." I replied as I leaned forward into a seating position.


	12. Back to the roots I had

I pushed the covers off to the side just as Chrome jumped out of bed. I saw his expressions, they were like mine. Just to happy to even speak. As I put my feet onto the cold floor the door burst open an I saw a dark alicorn jump onto me. "Your awake!" She hugged me harder than anything, I felt like my back would break because of her.

"Yes I'm awake an I was thinking maybe we could all go to a little burger place down in Ponyville. Chrome suggested we go an I want to actually go too. Want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I haven't had a burger in like a thousand years. It's been forever." She wanted one bad an I think everypony in the room knew that. "Guards get a ride to Ponyville ready for 3." She ordered as she got off me. 

The guard nodded before trotting off into the hallway. But as he walked out an evil purple pony walked in. Ever since I've met her she has almost ruined my back, killed a pony, and out lives in danger cause of her. She's the one that ordered the 5 others to do what they did. She was the one that deadend the room to a halting silence. 

"What do you want Twilight?" I asked as I tried to stand up. She just stood there looking at me a with a sad glare. Probably apologizing, she will. As I pushed myself off the bed I fell to the floor. Chrome came over immediately and helped me walk again. 

"I just came to say love.." She said love. I've had enough of her.

"I'm not trying to rude but I'll be honest. I don't love you. You out me in harms way, sent your friends to harm Chrome, and nearly sent me to my afterlife. I'm not your love. I love Chrome and that's final." I said looking at her while she teared up. 

"But..I..I...I'll..get..you.." Her voice was cracky from the crying and then she ran out crying.

"I have to admit that's a little harsh but she deserves it." Luna admitted. I would agree with her but I was having to much trouble getting up to a standing position. 

"I do think so too. She shouldn't even try after being dissed and being here to hear what you say. You must be some crazy pony or yeah pony to her because this isn't normal. She has her eyes set on you an only you. Good luck." Luna said as she put her neck under my left shoulder to help me up.

It seemed unusual that I've been out for only like 3 days and my legs won't work properly. I've been in bed for days on end and got out just fine. Physical strength and health must be abnormally different here. Oh well, I'll get used to walking again soon.

"Princess, the chariot is ready to take you to Ponyville. Is there a certain location you would like us to take you to?" A guard asked as his head peaked out of the doorway.

"Yes. The burger restaurant in Ponyville. We will be in an out to grab something to eat." Luna said as she shooed him off. "Well, shall we get going?" Luna looked over to us an asked.

"Yes we shall." I said as I tried to walk. 

"Oh and sir. We have a surprise for you. Since your legs are injured we can medically heal them. If you want please just stand there." A guard walked in with a unicorn doctor by his side. He had one of those round things on his head that looked like a round mirror. He also had a white coat on with a pen an a pair of glasses in a pocket in front of his coat.

"Uhh, ok." I replied with as I grabbed onto something to hold me in place.

"HNNNG!" The doctor hummed as he was concentrating his energy into his horn to cast the spell. His horn glowed a bright yellow and little sparks were coming off it at the same time. I looked over at Chrome to my right and then over at Luna. They both smiled at me. It was like a movie were the two people were smiling evilly and then they took off the mask an it was really robots.

As I thought of that the doctor shot a yellow rod of magic into my leg and shot me back onto my bottom. The rod disappeared into more particles when it hit my shin. 

"*pant pant* Would you care to *gasp* try to walk again?" The doctor asked as he started panting again. 

"Chrome can you please help me up?" I asked him. He came over and gave out a hoof. I grabbed it and wobbled up onto my feet again. There was a slight a pain that felt like a needle poking you. But I I finally stood up. My right foot lead me into my first step again. I didn't fall or anything.

"Success!" The doctor said as he saw me start to walk again. 

"Thank you doctor." I said with gratitude graveled across my lightly toned voice.

"It's what I do." The doctor said as he bowed. To me it looked like he was bending over for something rather than bending over to take a bow. I'll just have to get used to that. He soon walked out and we watched him leave. 

"Well now that is over we can go." Luna said as she started skipping towards the door. 

I followed her and Chrome followed me. It was a little train going on. Now we just needed a horn that goes Toot Toot! Oh and maybe an actual caboose. Sorta like that but oh well my mind is wandering. 

We made our way down the hallway and down another long hallway and then finally to the balcony which had a golden carriage on it. Two pegasus guards were waiting there. They had their golden armor on which matched the brightness of the golden carriage. 

"You first." Luna said stepping back.

"Well thank you." I said stepping into the patted carriage. It was like sitting on a mini bed. Super soft and warmed up. I saw Chrome climb on next and sat next to me. He leaned onto me and put his hooves around me. I put my arm around him in response.

Then finally the wonderful Princess Luna came on and sat on the far end of the carriage. She looked tired but also bored. Doesn't seem like there will be any interactions on this trip.

"Hey can we talk about something?" Luna leaned over and asked me.

"Yeah what is it?" I replied with another question.

"Chrome can you shut down your hearing for now? We need to talk privately." Luna said to Chrome. He nodded and put his hooves over his ears. He seemed quite silent lately. Usually he would be talkative or sorta talkative. "Ok so about the dinner thing and clothing. We still need to do that. I was thinking later tonight we can and then tomorrow night you guys can have dinner... Wait better idea. Since your guys relationship is actually moving fast how about you guys go to Paris? That'd be perfect. I know this moves quick but you have a strong attachment and here you can date for a week and having a wedding the next. So yeah you can propose there and we can plan the wedding there too! I should get you guys tickets there for a weekend or even a week. *gasp* A week in Paris, the city of love! Ohhhh! This'll be perfect!" Luna raised her voice and clapped her hooves together like a little school girl.

"That doesn't sound to bad Luna. I wouldn't mind that. I do love him a lot and it has moved fast so I wouldn't mind that. In fact next week we could do it. I could propose on the last day. Oh thank you Luna!" I leaned over and squeezed her in to my arms.

"Perfect! I'll get you two tickets to Paris tomorrow. I can get you two dressed and fitted tomorrow too. Oh my tomorrow will be a busy day." Luna said as she put her hooves on the rail in front of her.

"Yeah. But we can't let Chrome know that we're going to Paris. If anything I'll just block his vision and then once we get there I'll let him see where we are." I suggested.

"Better than nothing." Luna said chuckling a little after wards.

I unhoofed Chromes ear. "Hey we're almost to Ponyville, so I hope your hungry." I said as I pulled him in for another hug. I liked hugs now. Hugs were so warm and heart filling. It just felt good.

"I am." He replied. 

We made a stop in front of the burger place. It looked sorta empty like rush hour just ended. Either way all of us got out with empty stomachs in hooves and food on our minds. One of the guards opened the doors for the three and the other guard stood on the other side of the door. Guarding it incase somepony tried to attack.

We made our way up to the counter and ordered our food. Not much to say anything else. We just ate. The burger I got was a veggie burger that actually tasted like a normal bacon burger from earth. "Luna what is this made of?" I asked her. I wanted to know badly.

"It's made from a special lettuce that tastes actually really, really good." Luna explained.

I was shocked. It came from a plant, a bacon plant. My world is complete. Chrome sat there eating and being quiet. "Master, can I ask you a question?" I stand corrected he sat their and asked a question.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know, if you'd do anything for me. Like I would do for you?" He asked as he put his burger down.

"Chrome, I would go to the end of the world and back. Heck, I would out myself in harms way to protect you," I said. " and there is nothing that would hold me back from getting you back from somepony who tried to hurt you or even took you." 

"Ok. Thank you." He continued to eat like he wasn't effected by it. But it wasn't that big of a deal. I knew deep inside he felt something. 

As we finished our last bites we groaned on the thought of getting up. We were to full to want to move. But we had a ride back to the castle that would take maybe a good hour so that would settle in. But we found strength at one point and got up and slowly walked and groaned to the carriage were we flew back to the castle in no time. 

As we arrived to the castle I saw Celestia waiting for us there. "Ok Alden. Don't talk, I'll handle my sister. It's probably about Twilight." Luna leaned over and said. I nodded and kept my mouth shut closed and glued together.

"Luna, we need to talk. The Griffon Kingdoms King and Queen are coming in two moons. You better be prepared sister. We need to set a good impression to them again. Also keep Alden out of trouble. Keep him locked up in his tower or something just don't have him bother us, oh and Twilight will be in his tower with him that night. They don't need to know about Twilight yet." Her sister commanded.

"Yes sister. I understand." Luna nodded and bowed to her sister. Celestia mirrored Luna in the same fashion as she did.

As Celestia walked out of the room I climbed out of the carriage. I walked to Luna and covered Chromes soft and warm ears. "So can Chrome and I get shipped off to Paris on that night? That'd be great." I suggested with the look of help on my face.


	13. A start of something special

We got to the fitting room which was quite big compared to our old fitting rooms on earth. Luna was off in the corner inspecting every move she makes and how the final design should look. I didn't tell Chrome what this was for I just told him it was for future usage.

The brown pony who looked like Coco Pommel, actually I think she was Coco Pommel. Either way Coco inspected both of us from top to bottom. She measured our heights, wear the shirt will end and start, how she should make it, and looking at how long we are around our stomachs. Just sorta the normal stuff to get something made to your delight.

She went back to her desk and took a small pen. She started to what look like draw circles and lines. I watched the pen move up and down and everywhere on the piece of paper. Luna watched over her and corrected her to do something sometimes.

I never heard what Luna said or what Coco replied with but all I know is that Coco is a really goo designer. She finally got the nod from Luna which meant she was done. The room was as silent as the desert. Coco stood up and walked over to the shelf line full of fabrics and picked out a white strip and a black strip of fabric. 

She gave us a gesture that told us to sit down and maybe talk or something while she did her work. "You may leave. This'll take awhile and I wouldn't want you two to be bored out of your minds." Coco said as she put a piece of fabric under the machine.

Luna nodded in agreement and gave us a gesture to go. I nodded thinking that they need complete silence to work. I got out of my chair and walked out of the door. "Master, why are we getting fitted again? I don't understand." Chrome asked as we walked to our room.

"Well, let's say it's for a special place we're going to." I answered. "Well I shouldn't say that but it's a surprise." I reworded my answer so I didn't sound like death was coming. If I kept it like that it would sound as if we were going to die very soon.

"Oh, ok. Well in the mean time. What do you want to do?" Chrome asked as we made our way to the stair well to our room. "Oh, forgot to say when you were knocked out Luna decided to put guards in front of the door and something that teleports us up to the room without the stairs." He glared at me with a smile.

"No more stairs? PERFECT!" I was joyful at this and to show it I jumped up and clapped my hands continuously. I looked like a little kid who just got a new bike. "That decision you made Chrome, oh the things I would do to you." I swooped him off his hooves and carried him to the doorway.

"But Lun.." I interrupted him. I knew he wanted the stairs to be gone too, and Luna wouldn't know the struggle of the stairs. So it was obviously Chrome who had those ideas. He just didn't want the credit.

"Shhh. I know you don't want to take the credit and I know you had the ideas. So I'll give you a little thank you gift... Later. We'll be leaving tomorrow for somewhere special. I'll give you your gift there." I whispered to him. I saw him blush a deep cherry red.

"Oh, ok." He said as he pecked my lips for a kiss.

"So uhh how do we get up to our room?" I asked one of the by standing guards. 

"Open the door. It had a spell lock to it teleports you to your room." He explained. He leaned to his right and opened the door. Inside the door was our room. I saw the balcony view and it was where it should be. High in the sky. 

"That's amazing." I said as I stepped inside. 

Chrome followed me in and gazed in amazement beside me. The door shut behind us then reopened. I turned around and saw Luna. "So you like the spell lock?" Luna said leaning against a wall.

"It's amazing." We both said at the same time. After that I was speechless.

"Well, it was Chromes idea so you should thank him." She said. I knew it was his idea all along. "Well in other news your cloths are ready and they look fabulous." She said in her opinion. I looked back at her when she said fabulous.

"They're just tuxedoes. What's so special about them? I'm not saying I don't love tuxedoes. I love tuxedoes, they make the ugliest of people look dashing. But again, never mind." I said becoming more embarrassed by the second.

"Err... May we see them Luna?" Chrome said still sitting down next to me.

"Why, of course!" She said skipping out of the doorway and back into the hallway. The door was still wide open and letting all the cold and freshened air into the perfectly temperatured castle. I could feel the breeze rush against my back as it played with my hair and shirt.

As a breeze ended I felt a warm hoof on my back. I looked to my left and saw Chrome still sitting there on his bottom. He was looking up at me smiling. I sat down cross legged and he became almost taller than me although we looked the same height.

We snickered as we were at eye sight of each other. "What?" I smiled and chuckled a little with him. He rolled over onto his back were I had the chance to tickle him. I put my hands over his stomach and put them on his stomach. He burst out in laughter as I tickled him more. 

"*trot trot.. Trot trot.*" I heard from outside the door. The sound was getting closer and closer by the second. I didn't care what the pony would see. I'm having fun and they can't stop us. "OO tickle fight!" Luna jumped on top of me and started to try and find my ticklish spot.

She was quick to find it. Right in the center of everything on my body was my stomach, and that's where she started to rub her hooves violently. Chrome was soon to tickled Luna down and it went on from there. Back and fourth of us tickling each other.

Sounds of fun and laughter filled the clear and fresh air. The laughs were genuine and not fake. The fun was new, it was unexpected to us three and it was endless. With fun came more laughter and with the following laughter it became more fun. I heard a faint puff of a pony, as if that pony was trying to get out attention.

"Luna, what are you doing?" A crisp and mean voice called out. We all stopped and paused. We knew that this could end in two ways. Or at least I knew it would end in two ways. 1. Would be she would join in and have fun with us, or 2. She would drag Luna away for something.

"Oh, sister we are having fun!" Luna said jumping up onto her hooves. 

"Well you should have said that earlier!" Celestia said as she jumped onto her sister and started tickling her. Luna broke out into a fit of laughter as her sister tickled her unexpectingly. All of us started the tickle war again. Chrome jumped onto me when I was watching Luna get pummeled by her sister, and he started to tickle me where Luna was tickling me. I started to laugh loudly.

I soon turned the tables and got Chrome onto his back. I rubbed my hands all over his stomach and he was laughing so hard at a point were he started to wheeze and squee every second. "OK! OK! OK! Stop! I need to haha breath!" He said reaching his front hooves out to my arms.

I stopped and he just laid there on the floor still laughing. We both were smiling at each other. I stared deep into his eyes. They were a light shade of blue. They looked beautiful on him. I couldn't imagine somepony more beautiful than him at this moment. His fur and mane started to flow and give into the breeze as he flipped to his side facing me.

His mane flowed onto his face. He smiled and chuckled a little every time he had to push the hair out of his eyes. His fur flowed like grass in the morning wind. It was a soft and comfortable flow of movement. The easy way he laid there soon made me blush.

He scooted closer to me. Little by little every time I blinked or looked away for a second. I looked away and gazed over to the sisters that were now on the balcony talking about whatever they were talking about. It's nice to see them bond so closely. 

I looked back over to were I was looking before. My eyes met with another pair. My nose was right there with another one. Chrome was now just in front of me. He ran his hoof all the way down my chest and stopped at the end of my chest. Right where my legs connected. He looked back up at me and smiled erotically at me. I saw on his cheeks they were a deep shade of red.

I smiled and put my arm around him and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him on his forehead and then laid there on the floor for a while as we just stared at each other. Neither of us knew what we should say or even if we should say anything. Was this the right moment to talk? Should I stay here and start a conversation? Should I bring him to the bed? What should I do?

My mind raced with questions but a few words that broke our beautiful silence made the both of us excited. "Hey, if you pack soon maybe you can get to your hotel by 9pm tonight." Luna said. We both gazed back at each other and got up.

"Alright. We'll start. But can you get us some guards to go with us? Just incase of Twilight or the other 5 somehow get out." I said as I picked up the four tuxedoes off the ground. Two were mine and two were his. I could tell them apart from each other easily, only because I don't have 4 legs.

"Ok. Before you leave I'll get you, uhh 3. That seems good enough. Also the room I booked you two is under the name PLcanterlot, and it also has a balcony. I'll have a guard out there watching it and the other two at the doorway." Luna explained as she was still at the balcony with her sister.

"Thank you." I said as I got out a bag to put my clothing and essential bathroom needs in. I saw Chrome come out with a few books that I've never seen him have before. 

He put them in the bag of all the things we need and just stared at me with another erotic look on his face. 

"Wow, you two pack fast. Well, I guess you two should get on your way. Just go back the way we came out of when we went to Ponyville. When you go there I'll have 3 guards sent to you. Just say to them of where your going and they'll take you there. Have fun." She explained as she waved goodbye to us.

We waved good bye back. We started out way out the door and looked back to see Twilight enter our room. Luna walked out and started to talk to one of the guards. She walked back in the room as we looked away and back ahead of us.

We made our way to the balcony and saw our ticket out of here. In the carriage there were three guards in the front seats. They were just sitting there watching us come towards the ride. One came out and took our bag and put in a little compartment under the carriage. He then hopped on and helped both of us on.

"We're going to Paris." I said. Both of the pegasus controlling the carriage nodded and then took off. Chrome leaned on me and closed his eyes. I laid my head on his. My eyes closed slowly, and my mind wandered off.

(Authors notes: Ok so when the two characters Alden and Chrome were laying there and looking at each other smiling. I was listening to Of Monsters and Men really good band and they gave me a lot of inspiration and happiness during this that I smiled and felt what was the characters were feeling when I was typing this. Enjoy!)


	14. A paradise of ours

I opened my eyes slowly to the ever lasting sun in the sky. It was bright and shining a metallic gold look. I saw the moon off to the side still slowly going down so the sun could take the spot light. As the moon went down all the way the sun went up to the center of the sky.

My head turned to my right where Chromes head still laid on my shoulder. From where I was his beautiful eyes were blocked by his blue soft hair. As a breeze came running across our bodies his hair flowed towards my neck. The hairs tickled my neck.

I just sat there, watching the pegasus fly this carriage with all of us in here. Just the two alone carrying almost or more than what I believe to be 1000 pounds. Like one mistake on one of the guards and the other one has to take over. How does that work? Makes me wonder.

As my mind wander off into space, Chrome adjusted his body to were his head was now on my lap. I'm glad I didn't having morning wood at the time or it would get awkward. He would wake up, see it, and that's when there's a split road there. 

Either way I watched as he was right on me. Like yes he was on my lap but he was also on my hmm hmm, and he was still moving around on it trying to get a comfy position. It felt weird when he was doing it but it also gave an arousing feeling down there.

I was trying my absolute hardest not to get hard but the way he was moving sorta just was to much for me. I felt it reach farther up from the inside of my pants. It was right under Chrome too and one way or another he'll find it. 

After trying to get it down for the past like 5 minutes Chrome finally woke up. He looked up at me and smiled. He turned his body around to were he was facing upward. "Good morning." He said blinking slowly and rubbing crust out of his eyes.

"Morning." I said looking back down at him. I was hopeful that he wouldn't find it. I wouldn't want to know what would happen if he did. Especially when there are five guards right in front of us.

"I see your happy to see me." He said as he placed his head on my chest. I sunk down in my seat. That only gave it away more than it did before. 

"I.. Uhh.. Not now.." I was embarrassed and my cheeks got a little red. "Tonight, ok." That's just making more plans for our already business. Besides it buys some time.

"Ok, fine. But I'll make it hard to get through the day." He raised his flank and sat it down right on where I had my friend raised. His flank moved side to side and up and down my lap. I was ready to grab him and do it right there but again we were close to our destination and maybe I'll make the night come faster.

I pushed him off my lap. "I swear when we get to our room your getting what your asking for." I whispered to him. Making sure the guards didn't hear or get any ideas. Although one or two probably did. I was never known for my whispering.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said running his hoof down my chest for the third time.

"I hope you know I might change my mind, no promises." I said crushing his hopes. At this point I was thinking why I wanted to wait till I tell him on the last day we're going to be there in Paris. 

"Oh you piece of flank." He said jokingly. I knew he wanted to do it. Trust me I never said I didn't want to it's just that again I want to wait on the night.. I propose to him. Our relationship has moved quite fast. Under like 3 months and we're already getting married. Well, hopefully.

"I have my moments." I replied to him shrugging my shoulders.

"We'll be arriving in Paris in under 5 minutes. Make sure you hold into something just incase of a rugged landing." A pegasus guard said as we started our long descent.

A held onto one of the railings on the side of the carriage. Chrome latched onto me like glue. He put his hooves around me and held me tight. I put one arm around him and secured him right next to me. 

"*Ba-Dunk!*" The noise from the landing made as we crashed into the ground, safely. We skidded to a halt where the guards got out and were now waiting for us. "Welcome to the city of love, Paris." One of the guards said as the other two looked towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Yep. It's a beautiful place. Just like back home, only a bit more, ponified." I said as I started to climb out of the vehicle. One of the guards shot me a weird look just because I said ponified. It felt like discrimination but it really wasn't after all.

"So, we are going this way to our hotel which is right by the Eiffel Tower. Ooooo, and it's on the top floor. The princesses really know how to get something booked." One of the guards said as he looked at the map in aw. He was surprised that we were right by the Eiffel Tower and also on the penthouse. It's the princesses for crying out loud. 

We started our journey to our hotel and once we started walking I looked over to both my sides. I saw couples of all kinds. Griffons, Pegasus, unicorns, and earth. Their were all types of creators, buyers, visitors, tourist, lovers, mimes, breaking uppers, and just the list goes on. Then there's us. We are like the center of attention because we are surrounded by the guards who planned and were dedicated to protect us at all cost. 

At one point I think I saw Trixie or Fancy pants. I couldn't tell but I knew I saw one of them. "So, it's just up there." One of the guards said as he still had the map. "He, Rain Racer. We should go here on a break. Please!" 

"Maybe, if we have time." Rain Racer replied.

"Yesssss!" The other guard said and hissed in enjoyment. 

I smiled at them planning stuff out before the day even started. It was early in the day. Around 11 maybe. Chrome and I had a big day of exploring and couple stuff to do. I was thinking we could go to the park today, then make our way to a restaurant that I've heard from Luna was top notch. 

Then tomorrow we could make our way out to breakfast or brunch depending on the time, and maybe make a rush to an amusement park, and after that depending on the time just stop somewhere and get a bite before heading back to the hotel. 

Then on Wednesday we could go on the Cruise on the Seine, it sounds fantastic but it's also around night so in the mean time we could go to a tour around the city, then finally head back to the hotel and get a bite to eat there. 

Finally the big day. Thursday, I am so nervous and excited for Thursday. We were going to go back to the park and around lunch make our walk up the Eiffel Tower then once we're up there it should be nightfall were it's all pretty and beautiful. That's when after we order I will propose to him. Then and there. I would hope that everything turns out perfectly fine. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he said no. It would destroy me.

As of those thoughts I forgot we were walking and once I came out of thought we were there and already in the lobby. The guards checked us in and took our luggage to the elevator. They waited for us. I walked to the elevator and hung on to the rails on the wall to center myself.

As the door opened the beauty flowed into the sight of my eyes. My pupils sparkled and my jaw hung open like a door. The way the place was designed was fabulous. Just like a dream room. There was an over view of the park and most of Paris. We had a big kitchen, living room, and what seemed like a big master bedroom. Just the size for Chrome and I on our big night.

As I took a step in I felt paradise rush into the place of what used to be regular life. I felt like a rich business man just waiting for his client to come in and bring up a price to buy this place. Chrome walked around searched each room. 

I walked into the master bedroom. The bed was huge. That could fit about 5 ponies side to side. I walked to the side of it and laid onto it making sure my feet didn't get it dirty, yet. It felt like you're on a cloud up in the sky. If this is what pegasus sleep on. Lucky them. 

I looked around and one whole wall was just a big window. I saw the same amazement as I did in the room I came out of. The bright sun warmed the room to make it even more cozy. If this was the Paris life then I would like to live here but then the cons of being away from Luna and all that is just to much to bare. This is a nice place but I would prefer the castle more.

As Chrome walked in he felt the bed and what looked like he was about to fall asleep. I would like to too but we still had some more fun things to do today than sleep in. "Hey, Sleepy head. Want to go to the park? I heard it was a wondrous place to go." I suggested. If he didn't want to go to the park or somewhere else I would respect his wishes although. Wednesday and Thursday, there's no doubt I will force him to. 

"Maybe later. I sorta just want to lay here." I nodded and jumped onto the bed next to him. "So, now that were here and the guards are on duty. Want to?" He suggested.

"Hmm, maybe. Only if you go to dinner with me tonight." I offered a trade. I would do it with him anytime but I just wanted to go to dinner with him tonight at the least. 

"Fine." He said as he came closer to and down the covers and onto his knees. "We're going to have fun here. Lots and lots of fun here... Honey."


	15. A show and dinner

"*pant pant pant*" I was breathing heavy from the heaven Chrome just gave me. In a small note to explain what he gave and received, his mouth was un-believe able and then we tried something new that was also one of the most delightful things we tried ever. But, I'll get to that later.

"*pant pant* Oh, my Celestia. Your a delicious treat master, I hope you know that." Chrome said as he flipped to his side facing me. I could still feel his member on my leg. It was still a bit warm. "So, where's dinner?" Chrome asked.

"Well, it's a nice restaurant near the downtown area. Maybe we could walk around the area after or we could come back and get some more sleep before tomorrow." I explained as I sat up on the rather comfortable head board. It was covered with a soft leathery material which made it better to lay on.

"Ok. Well do we have the money or is it reserved? Also what's so great about the downtown area? I think the bedroom is a better downtown and you are the best restaurant." Chrome put his hoof on my member and nibbled on my ear.

"Haha! Ok ah, Stop!" I said just laying there. We just got done with it and I wasn't planning for him to make a second entry to my rump. He stopped shortly after. "Well, the restaurant right here in this bedroom will not being doing what we just did till Friday and that's final. The restaurant is reserved so we have saved seats on the right balcony. Now that has a perfect view of downtown. When we get there you'll see how amazing it is." I said booping his nose.

He flinched back when I bopped him. "Well ok. But wait, why Friday? You know you won't be able to last that long." He said trying to be very erotic without showing anything. "But fine, I'll get dressed for the restaurant." Chrome crawled out of bed. 

I felt like my nose was going to bleed out. I looked at him walk to his bag filled with his suit but I wasn't look at the bag or his face I noticed his plot. It was staring at me and now I regret saying Friday but it would be worth it.

He looked back at me and gave me a wink and smile. As he was putting his bottom shirt on before the black coat he shook he plot at me. Wiggling it back and fourth. He knew I was watching him shake it, and I knew he was teasing me. 

I tried to shake the thought out of my mind as he put his leggings on. I shook the covers off my legs and got up. I had my fare share of parts showing. I looked back and saw him staring at me. But when I looked back he licked his lips. I blushed and got back to putting my pants on.

As I starting to put my bottom shirt on there was a knocking noise at the door. "Come in!" I said as I started the button up of my shirt. The door opened and a royal guard came in. 

"Sir, ponies and griffons are just outside the door waiting to see you. They want to know what species you are and if you're an ancient alien." The guard said in a stiff voice. 

"Ok, well. Could you make a path to the restaurant we have a reservation for? Or is the crowd to thick." I asked grabbing the black outer coat. "Cause if we can make a pathway out of the hotel and to the restaurant it'll most likely be booked out so they wouldn't be able to get in." I explained to the guard.

"Yes, sir. We'll get right on that sir." The guard walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I shuffled to get the shoulders on the outer coat to where they fit mine. As I grabbed my small bow tie to go under my chin Chrome came over so I could put his now tie on.

I tightened the bow tie till I could barely breath, but I did loosen it up to the perfect fit. "Now Chrome if it gets to tight tap me or give me a sign that it hurts." I said as I placed my hands on the two flaps of the bow.

Chrome nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes tight. I carefully slid my hands apart. The bow tightened. Chrome tapped on my shoulder and I stopped immediately and took my hands off it. "Well, now that's over." Chrome said as he sat on his rump.

"Shall we go?" I asked standing up. 

"Yes, very so." Chrome replied trying to be funny imitating a more wealthy pony.

"Alright Fancy Butt." I opened the door that led to the living room and hallways to our left. A guard came to our side and followed us to the elevator. The door closed as Chrome and I leaned against the wall of the elevator. The guards stood in front of us and pressed the lobby button.

The weight shifted to the elevator as it took us down from a rather high. As we stood there we could hear a few voices and then a screaming crowd. This was because of me. I never wanted to be the center of attention or even royalty. I wanted a normal life. This was a different story. I am royalty, I am the talk around Equestria, I don't have a normal life. But the thing that gives me the strength to move on is Chrome.

The elevator came to a stop and made a small bump at the end. The doors opened and the two guards stepped out and started yelling at the crowd to calm down and move. I could hear the crowd screaming questions. I would answer but I didn't want to answer this way.

I just looked at them as I walked a long the path towards the road. The guards were still making a path and the last guard was behind us making a small circular place where Chrome and I didn't have griffons and ponies bombarding us with questions.

"Get into the cart." The guard said getting into the vehicle. He held out a hoof to help me up. I grabbed his hoof and he pulled me up. The guard behind me helped Chrome up and into the cart. "Drive to this place." The guard handed the driver a small note that had an address on it.

The driver nodded and took off. The crowd moved out of the way as the cart moved down the stone road. The restaurant was in sight but there was also a crowd of ponies and griffons behind us, still chasing after both Chrome and I.

The brakes slammed and the guards jumped out. The made a small pathway for Chrome and I to get out get in. "We'll meet you at the top floor balcony. I'll send a letter to the castle to request two more guards to help out and tide down this madness." One of the guards said as he pulled out a roll of paper and feather. 

Chrome and I walked inside and went to the front desk. "Good evening gentle stallions. Do you have a reservation?" The stallion in tuxedo asked.

"Yes, the name is under Princess Luna." I answered politely.

"Yes, your on the top floor balcony. I'll send champagne up with you." The stallion said as he ordered to waiters to come over here.

"Please, follow me." A waiter said popping out of no where. He ushered us to a small but very vibrantly fancy. He pushed the top floor button and up we went. He stood there with grace and the passion to serve such royalty just in the way he stands.

The movement of the elevator stopped and the door opened letting the cold air rush into the place of our space around us. He walked towards a small table out looking the downtown square. The lights were bright, the signs stood out, and just the way it was reminded me of how much I loved Paris. Just everything fit in.

"Your server will be right with you." The stallion said before walking back into the elevator. Chrome and I sat down in the red velvet colored chairs.

"So, that view huh. I told you it would be something you wouldn't forget." The words came out of my mouth slowly but though filled.

"It's, amazing." I felt as if Chromes mouth was going to drop open in aw but it didn't.

"Champagne or water?" A waiter asked. Another waiter placed down two menu's and two fancy glasses.

"Water for me." I answered. 

"Champagne for me please." Chrome answered.

The waiter powered a glass of water into my glass and champagne into Chromes glass. The liquid in Chromes cup sparkled and stood out with the never ending bubble stream while my glass didn't stand out as of it being nothing but a simple drink.

"We'll give you a moment to look over the menu." A waiter said as the other waiters walked away, leaving only Chrome and I. Both of us went silent as we searched the menu. I saw a type of wrap with very mouth watering foods in it.

"So what do you think you're going to get?" I asked Chrome.

He pointed at something in the menu that looked similar to mine but it was more of a salad than anything. He took a sip of his drink and flinched at it being some what stronger than any drink he has had. I chuckled at him. "Shut up. I wanted to try it." Chrome said a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry you don't like it, mister confident this'll taste good. Hehe." I chuckled more. I knew I was being a little mean but that was ok because he knew I was joking. Well hopefully he knows.

"What ever, let's order. I'm starving." Chrome said in annoyance.

I waved my hand for them to know we're ready to order our food. A waiter came over with a pen and paper. "May I take your order?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll have the salad wrap with no onion." I ordered.

"And I'll have just the salad with no onion. But can I get a small salad wrap on the side?" Chrome asked.

"Yes. Ok will that be all?" The waiter asked.

"Actually can I change to water? I'm not feeling so much of the champagne as I was before." Chrome made an excuse that made me chuckle a little more.

"Yes, I'll get on that immediately." He took the cup away and walked of the balcony.

Chrome and I looked back off the balcony to the city lights. All the happy lives ponies are having. It warmed our hearts. But it mostly warmed ours just to be together here and now. "Chrome."

"Yeah?" 

"I love you, I want you to know that, and I will always love you." 

"I love you too, master." 

Our lips met. It felt special this time. Like fire works were going off in the background. This was meant to be, and we knew that.


	16. fun... Sorta, I don't know

As we walked back to the hotel our stomachs hated us for exercising after that filling dinner. The food was to die for. As Chrome described it, it was "The best thing he has ever eatin, and I would kill somepony to come back here." 

I thought his expression towards the restaurant was funny. We left a tip for the hospitality and getting the food out quickly. So after that amazing kiss we joked around and had some fun. I had a sip of a small glass of champagne that I ordered just to try it. Personally it was ok. It's not something I would drink day after day.

The crowds were gone by the time we got out. But there were still two guards. The reinforcement helped to tide the crowd down. They actually went back to the hotel and had the other guards go onto crowd watch and control. 

I looked to my side and I saw one of the still stiff and hard as nails to break guard. I've tried to make conversation and let them have fun or something but only one would do that. But that guard was assigned to stay at the hotel.

As I looked the other way I saw Chrome walking with his eyes dropping sleepily. I could tell he was tired. Beyond him I saw another guard who looked of a clone of the one next to me. I could only tell a difference between guards by their eye color. It was weird.

"Hey, Chrome are you tired?" I asked him. 

Chrome nodded his head in answering. "Carry me?" He said as he chuckled a little bit. I also nodded in answering. I leaned over and picked him up from his stomach and then flipped him over to where he was now facing me. 

He curled his head into my shoulder. He looked so cute in his little tux. His hair laid onto my covered arm and flowed slowly in the midnight breeze. His feathers on his wings spread apart a little. I felt his chest move slowly as he breathed and I felt his heart beat.

My eyes finally faced upward after looking at my lover for so long, and saw the hotel just a few steps away. A guard stepped in front of me and opened the door before Chrome, the guard, and I walked into the lobby of the such fancy hotel. Just walking in makes you feel like a person of such high class that you tower above the others. 

The regular lobby music played as counter ponies were stacking paper work and typing out sheets of work and contracts. I don't know how they could stand this music all day. It repeats all the time. But it's their job and they get payed for it, I shouldn't judge them. Besides, we're all living for something.

I looked ahead again and stopped focussing on other things that shouldn't even bother me, but I saw the elevator doors open and a guard waiting in it. He walked towards us with an elect in his walk saying something that might be wrong. If this was another one of Twilights shenanigans I swear, she'll never ever come to my birthday party.

But really if it Twilight Sparkle I will send a guard to contact Luna and tell her to get this sorted out. Or I could put a restraining order on her for a long time till she actually realizes that she is a nut job that shouldn't be around me. 

He walked along the guard to my left and whispered into his ear. I didn't know what they were saying but I heard faint whispers of something being "Endangering to..." and "Can't stop her orders...." After hearing Can't stop her orders, I thought of one of the princesses stopping this, or Twilight telling the guards to stand down.

"Luna over rides her by a mile. We must stick with Luna's orders. In the worst case scenario we'll have Luna or Celestia come to figure this out." One of the guards said. "Come sir, we must get you up to the penthouse fast. We're sorry for such a hurry. Something might have gone wrong. But don't worry we'll have this figured out." 

"It's fine. As long as it's not one of Twilights attempts to catch me for herself then I'm fine." I said as I grinned at the guards. We hastily walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the penthouse. I felt the bump then an upward motion of the elevator.

"Well, that's the problem. It is her. She is trying to get both of you and do.. Something, we're not quite sure what though." The guard spilled.

"Get Princess Luna or Celestia down here. That's an order. They are the only ones that can get her out of here, and after she is gone I want a restraining order put on me. No where from 50 yards from me, and no connection to me in any way shape or form." I demanded. "I've personally had enough of her." 

"Yes sir. We'll get right on that. If you have any plans for tomorrow, please tell us. You may need a guard or a few following you at all times for the time being." One of the guards said.

"I was thinking Chrome and I could go to the amusement park tomorrow, and maybe grab something to eat there and when we're coming back to the hotel. Just having some normal couple fun." I explained to them.

"If you plan to go on the Farris Wheel then you'll need a guard with you in the cart. If that's alright with you." The guard said.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." I answered back.

The elevator bounced and then came to a halting stop and the doors opened to the penthouse. The guards walked out and so did I still having my lover in my arms. I planned to keep him safe and sound, if it's the last thing I do. 

I saw the door was opened to our room and guards sending letters. If this was as serious as it sounded I was going to have to keep Chrome in my arms at all times. I would have to be awake all night. I would need a guard on standby incase something goes wrong. 

I walked into the room and saw the bed the way it was before. A bit of a mess from last night and a note. The hearted started to beat faster. I was nervous. I thought I was fearless of Twilight but after thinking to myself, I realized she is what she is. She has Celestia's trust, she has power, she is a beast, until she is no longer an alicorn. Maybe, just maybe.

I layer Chrome down on the bed and put the covers on him. As he was trying to reach out to me or where I would be he accidentally grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I know once your in the same bed with someone you expect them to be there to snuggle you all night next to you to make you feel safe. I would be there in minutes but I must be informed of this letter.

As I looked back down at the note it read, "You will be mine. Alden, your getting what your asking for. Your a hard to get person, and you will be mine." I looked out the door and called a guard in. He walked in and looked at the note.

"What is it sir?" He asked.

"Send this note as evidence to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. I want one of them to stop Twilight at once and I want a restraining order put on her from Chrome and I." I demanded again. As I was saying this he took the note and put it in a bag then wrote out a note. He sent it in a flip of a switch.

"Done." He walked out of the room and went back to his guard position else where. I looked back at the bed and slowly got into it.

It was the warm breathing of Chrome that made me feel responsible for him and all my decisions would come out to a new end. An ending that is good or bad. So I would have to make these decisions carefully. 

I slowly removed the pillow from Chrome and he started to struggle. He desperately wanted me to be there, and he was reach out. I inched forward and he grabbed me. His hooves strapped around my body like magnets. 

I wanted to cry cause of her, and cause of what I have now with Chrome. There was a problem and one that I wanted to be gone. But I also have a lover to take care of. I had one more day after Wednesday and than I can propose to him. Make it final to Twilight, that I loved him.

There was nothing that she could do to not make me propose to him. Not all the stallions in the world, not all the money, not all the love, not anything. If she destroyed our wedding, I would personally strip her wings off and make a cupcake out of them.

If she killed my love, I would slowly and painfully destroy her life. Make her feel my pain, make her feel what hell she would have brought on me. This would all start because she wouldn't listen for the first time.

Just thinking of Chrome dying I felt death of itself. I felt the power of losing someone very close. I felt a feeling no pony should feel ever. I felt helpless, useless, my heart die, I felt weak, and I felt like I have let down who I have lost. I should've been the one to die. 

My eyes filled with a river of tears. I began to cry. My sobs awoken a Chrome and alarmed guards. Chrome was trying to calm me down. As the guards came in, Chrome shot them a glare of "I've got this."

"Hey, hey. It's ok.. Shhh. I'm here. Your safe." Chrome said in a comforting voice.

I leaned into him and I needed him at this time to help me. I couldn't face my own fears without him. The one biggest fear is the one of losing someone. As I thought about that moments ago, I wasn't tough enough.

"What's wrong?" Chrome asked me.

My sobs began to calm down to the point of were someone could hear me. "I..I thought of s..something I d..didn't want t..to. P..please don't l..leave me... Ever." I leaned into him more and hugged him tighter.

He patted me on my back. I could feel him wanting to cry to. But he stood strong, being the tougher pony. The one that had to be responsible at the moment didn't break. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you. Ever." He started to rock us back and fourth.

"Thank you.." I started to sob a little less. As he was rocking me back and fourth I thought of those words. That simple sentence. It impacted me. I ran those words through my thoughts. I would remember those words. 

Sooner or later he got me to calm down enough to lay down. I stared at him with my puffy eyes. My vision was a little blurry from the tears. But I could still see him. He was awake as long as I was. As I closed my puffy eyes he went a little lower on my body and just enough to where it tickled me in a certain place.

I smiled and closed my eyes for the night to end. Thus my night was ending. I saw a shadow, and a creaking door open. I could feel Chromes head turn upward, it was one of the Princesses. At that moment I felt safer than I have before.

As Chromes head rest and docked on my shoulder. My mind shut off, and went into a deep sleep, and a good safe filled sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. But just right.


	17. Letting out

As we walked back to the hotel our stomachs hated us for exercising after that filling dinner. The food was to die for. As Chrome described it, it was "The best thing he has ever eatin, and I would kill somepony to come back here."

I thought his expression towards the restaurant was funny. We left a tip for the hospitality and getting the food out quickly. So after that amazing kiss we joked around and had some fun. I had a sip of a small glass of champagne that I ordered just to try it. Personally it was ok. It's not something I would drink day after day.

The crowds were gone by the time we got out. But there were still two guards. The reinforcement helped to tide the crowd down. They actually went back to the hotel and had the other guards go onto crowd watch and control.

I looked to my side and I saw one of the still stiff and hard as nails to break guard. I've tried to make conversation and let them have fun or something but only one would do that. But that guard was assigned to stay at the hotel.

As I looked the other way I saw Chrome walking with his eyes dropping sleepily. I could tell he was tired. Beyond him I saw another guard who looked of a clone of the one next to me. I could only tell a difference between guards by their eye color. It was weird.

"Hey, Chrome are you tired?" I asked him.

Chrome nodded his head in answering. "Carry me?" He said as he chuckled a little bit. I also nodded in answering. I leaned over and picked him up from his stomach and then flipped him over to where he was now facing me.

He curled his head into my shoulder. He looked so cute in his little tux. His hair laid onto my covered arm and flowed slowly in the midnight breeze. His feathers on his wings spread apart a little. I felt his chest move slowly as he breathed and I felt his heart beat.

My eyes finally faced upward after looking at my lover for so long, and saw the hotel just a few steps away. A guard stepped in front of me and opened the door before Chrome, the guard, and I walked into the lobby of the such fancy hotel. Just walking in makes you feel like a person of such high class that you tower above the others.

The regular lobby music played as counter ponies were stacking paper work and typing out sheets of work and contracts. I don't know how they could stand this music all day. It repeats all the time. But it's their job and they get payed for it, I shouldn't judge them. Besides, we're all living for something.

I looked ahead again and stopped focussing on other things that shouldn't even bother me, but I saw the elevator doors open and a guard waiting in it. He walked towards us with an elect in his walk saying something that might be wrong. If this was another one of Twilights shenanigans I swear, she'll never ever come to my birthday party.

But really if it Twilight Sparkle I will send a guard to contact Luna and tell her to get this sorted out. Or I could put a restraining order on her for a long time till she actually realizes that she is a nut job that shouldn't be around me.

He walked along the guard to my left and whispered into his ear. I didn't know what they were saying but I heard faint whispers of something being "Endangering to..." and "Can't stop her orders..." After hearing Can't stop her orders, I thought of one of the princesses stopping this, or Twilight telling the guards to stand down.

"Luna over rides her by a mile. We must stick with Luna's orders. In the worst case scenario we'll have Luna or Celestia come to figure this out." One of the guards said. "Come sir, we must get you up to the penthouse fast. We're sorry for such a hurry. Something might have gone wrong. But don't worry we'll have this figured out."

"It's fine. As long as it's not one of Twilights attempts to catch me for herself then I'm fine." I said as I grinned at the guards. We hastily walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the penthouse. I felt the bump then an upward motion of the elevator.

"Well, that's the problem. It is her. She is trying to get both of you and do.. Something, we're not quite sure what though." The guard spilled.

"Get Princess Luna or Celestia down here. That's an order. They are the only ones that can get her out of here, and after she is gone I want a restraining order put on me. No where from 50 yards from me, and no connection to me in any way shape or form." I demanded. "I've personally had enough of her."

"Yes sir. We'll get right on that. If you have any plans for tomorrow, please tell us. You may need a guard or a few following you at all times for the time being." One of the guards said.

"I was thinking Chrome and I could go to the amusement park tomorrow, and maybe grab something to eat there and when we're coming back to the hotel. Just having some normal couple fun." I explained to them.

"If you plan to go on the Farris Wheel then you'll need a guard with you in the cart. If that's alright with you." The guard said.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." I answered back.

The elevator bounced and then came to a halting stop and the doors opened to the penthouse. The guards walked out and so did I still having my lover in my arms. I planned to keep him safe and sound, if it's the last thing I do.

I saw the door was opened to our room and guards sending letters. If this was as serious as it sounded I was going to have to keep Chrome in my arms at all times. I would have to be awake all night. I would need a guard on standby incase something goes wrong.

I walked into the room and saw the bed the way it was before. A bit of a mess from last night and a note. The hearted started to beat faster. I was nervous. I thought I was fearless of Twilight but after thinking to myself, I realized she is what she is. She has Celestia's trust, she has power, she is a beast, until she is no longer an alicorn. Maybe, just maybe.

I layer Chrome down on the bed and put the covers on him. As he was trying to reach out to me or where I would be he accidentally grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I know once your in the same bed with someone you expect them to be there to snuggle you all night next to you to make you feel safe. I would be there in minutes but I must be informed of this letter.

As I looked back down at the note it read, "You will be mine. Alden, your getting what your asking for. Your a hard to get person, and you will be mine." I looked out the door and called a guard in. He walked in and looked at the note.

"What is it sir?" He asked.

"Send this note as evidence to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. I want one of them to stop Twilight at once and I want a restraining order put on her from Chrome and I." I demanded again. As I was saying this he took the note and put it in a bag then wrote out a note. He sent it in a flip of a switch.

"Done." He walked out of the room and went back to his guard position else where. I looked back at the bed and slowly got into it.

It was the warm breathing of Chrome that made me feel responsible for him and all my decisions would come out to a new end. An ending that is good or bad. So I would have to make these decisions carefully.

I slowly removed the pillow from Chrome and he started to struggle. He desperately wanted me to be there, and he was reach out. I inched forward and he grabbed me. His hooves strapped around my body like magnets.

I wanted to cry cause of her, and cause of what I have now with Chrome. There was a problem and one that I wanted to be gone. But I also have a lover to take care of. I had one more day after Wednesday and than I can propose to him. Make it final to Twilight, that I loved him.

There was nothing that she could do to not make me propose to him. Not all the stallions in the world, not all the money, not all the love, not anything. If she destroyed our wedding, I would personally strip her wings off and make a cupcake out of them.

If she killed my love, I would slowly and painfully destroy her life. Make her feel my pain, make her feel what hell she would have brought on me. This would all start because she wouldn't listen for the first time.

Just thinking of Chrome dying I felt death of itself. I felt the power of losing someone very close. I felt a feeling no pony should feel ever. I felt helpless, useless, my heart die, I felt weak, and I felt like I have let down who I have lost. I should've been the one to die.

My eyes filled with a river of tears. I began to cry. My sobs awoken a Chrome and alarmed guards. Chrome was trying to calm me down. As the guards came in, Chrome shot them a glare of "I've got this."

"Hey, hey. It's ok.. Shhh. I'm here. Your safe." Chrome said in a comforting voice.

I leaned into him and I needed him at this time to help me. I couldn't face my own fears without him. The one biggest fear is the one of losing someone. As I thought about that moments ago, I wasn't tough enough.

"What's wrong?" Chrome asked me.

My sobs began to calm down to the point of were someone could hear me. "I..I thought of s..something I d..didn't want t..to. P..please don't l..leave me... Ever." I leaned into him more and hugged him tighter.

He patted me on my back. I could feel him wanting to cry to. But he stood strong, being the tougher pony. The one that had to be responsible at the moment didn't break. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you. Ever." He started to rock us back and fourth.

"Thank you.." I started to sob a little less. As he was rocking me back and fourth I thought of those words. That simple sentence. It impacted me. I ran those words through my thoughts. I would remember those words.

Sooner or later he got me to calm down enough to lay down. I stared at him with my puffy eyes. My vision was a little blurry from the tears. But I could still see him. He was awake as long as I was. As I closed my puffy eyes he went a little lower on my body and just enough to where it tickled me in a certain place.

I smiled and closed my eyes for the night to end. Thus my night was ending. I saw a shadow, and a creaking door open. I could feel Chromes head turn upward, it was one of the Princesses. At that moment I felt safer than I have before.

As Chromes head rest and docked on my shoulder. My mind shut off, and went into a deep sleep, and a good safe filled sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. But just right.


	18. There's a lesson to be learned inbetween the lines

As of waking up from the last night of gushing tears, there was a consequence of having your eyes fill with crust. You could see it on anyone's eyes. They formed under your bottom eyelids and it's like seeing tan pop rocks piled up into a little wall.

It wasn't a struggle or pain to get it off it's just you have to get a warm wet towel and wipe it off. Just that, but I could stand letting it go for a few more minutes. I felt Chrome still a little under where he usually is. He was on my member, or where it was under my pants.

He shifted his weight a little bit that sat just right on me. I didn't want my member to grow but he did and he proceeded to become bigger. It stretched out to Chrome, poking him with a bulge in my pants. I could feel myself at my full length. It couldn't help but shiver a little at the pleasure of it rubbing against the fabric.

It bobbed up and down. I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep like this never happened. Chrome scooted upward to where he was now face to face with me. I could feel his bottom hooves at my shins. They rubbed against them trying to find their way to warm themselves.

Chrome was breathing slowly. His puffs of air escaped his nose and down to my chest. The puffs were warm and short. I decided to put my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms under his, and curled my legs in and some what wrapped them around Chromes. This was a nice feeling. No wonder he slept like this.

You had a sensation of warmness surround you. It felt like you were a kid hugging your mom as she rocked you back and fourth trying to get you to take a nap. Thinking of that I remembered the warm times.

It was my 4th birthday when this happened. I just got a new race car bed. It was a red one with a lightning strip right on the side of it. The headboard was really one of those things you see on those awesome cars. I never studied or took interest in learning cars. I always stood by and picked up a few things here and there from random people.

But the head board also had a little stand on top of it. I placed there a lamp, well my mom placed a lamp there, and a few other things I can't remember. But either way, when ever i was about to go to sleep she read me a story. That warm feeling I had of pure safety when she came in was what I felt now.

The last time I saw my mom was the morning I came here. Into this world, this what I thought was a fictional world which soon turned into a grinning reality. My dream was to come here and bring a pony back. Not come here and stay. But I've grown in the deep part of my mind to try and forget. But I've yet the good times I've had with my family.

But I'm now here. I'm not going back any time soon. I have a lover that I'm going to propose to. I'm happy. There's nothing more I could ask for. Well, except for this morning wood to go away. My morning wood seemed to make it's parting to Chromes inner thigh.

My eyes broke wide open as I noticed it was at Chromes inner leg. Chrome yawned, and then opened his eyes slowly. I closed my eyes tight trying to forget about the morning wood again. Trying to pretend like I wasn't there.

I felt Chrome roll out of my presence. That's when I finally got up. I tried to act like I was just waking up. As I faked yawned and opened my eyes slowly. I looked around the room and saw nothing. The door creaked a little and I saw it close slowly.

I wondered why Chrome would leave. I didn't bother. If he was doing something I would let him do that. In the mean time I would attempt to get out of bed. I ever so slowly scooted one way to the edge of the bed. I leaned my head over the edge and saw the hard floor.

I poked it and my finger felt frozen after that. I didn't want to bother of even going down there to that frozen floor. I scooted back to the center of the bed where it was warm. The heat warmed me once again.

The door creaked open once again and a plate of food came with the now joy filled Chrome. I made a quick action to act like I was still sleeping. I heard the door behind him close and a few foot steps before he got into bed.

Chrome shook me a little. "Hey, hey. Wake up I have a little surprise for you." He poked me in my cheek. I try to act for the second time around him like I was actually waking up. I opened my eyes slowly. As I fully opened my eyes I yawned to seal the deal as if I was actually waking up, sorta.

"Hm?" My voice was a bit quiet.

"I got you breakfast in bed honey." He glanced a big smile at me. He brought the tray right between him and me. I looked down at it and saw a garden style salad, orange juice (Applejack wouldn't approve), and something that looked like a leaf mixed with a piece of bacon and an egg.

"I love it, thank you." I leaned over the tray and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Well, I surely can't eat all of this on my own. If only there was a pony that could help me, maybe one that I love very so?" I said very sarcastically.

"Oh boy, I sure am hungry. Maybe I could help you." Chrome replied. He attempted to pick up the only fork but failed. He tried again, then again, then again, then again. "Can you pick that up?" He asked.

I picked it up and held it up right in front of him. Chrome sunk down into his shoulders from pure embarrassment. I wouldn't be embarrassed because I had fingers. They helped out a lot. I put the fork into the salad and pulled out a few leaves with a small red tomato. I put it in my mouth and chewed. The juicy flavors of the tomato squirted every where.

I could tell Chrome was a little hungry too. I repeated what I just did and the bowl offered Chrome a leaf, a carrot, and a small tomato. I pointed the fork at Chrome, he in response opened his mouth. I pushed the fork into his mouth and he bit down. I pulled the fork out and by the response on his face he liked it.

The room was silent except for all the chewing that was going on. A crunch after crunch. Then a fork in salad sound and more crunchy crunchies. This went on for around. 10 minutes. By the time we were done there was nothing left on the tray except a glass with a few drops of orange juice in it, a plate, and a bowl with a few crumbs of veggies and croutons in it.

"Thank you for this breakfast Chrome. I loved it." I again like what I did before we ate kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed the tray carefully making sure nothing fell. I wanted to look professional and I wanted to look like I knew what I was doing.

As of opening the door to go put the tray in the kitchen I heard some chatter. It was yet again broken into fragments. "Now why do you always have to..." A different voice called out to the one that sounded familiar to Luna's. Most likely was, and the next voice sounded like Twilight's. "Mine. But stop ruining my demise, he's a th..."

A th? What did she mean by that? I wish I could understand better. "Hey honey, you ok?" Chrome asked still sitting there on top of the sheets. I turned my head toward my lover before responding worryingly.

"Nothing, I just got a little light headed." I said. I gave out a soft sigh before opening the door which lead to another room. The moment I walked out I felt back at my world, earth. The moment I walked out Twilight started to insult me, saying I was useless. I was a threat to all of Equestria.

A guard noticed I was carrying a tray full of plates and cups. He came over and took them from my hands. As Twilights insults became worse my head drooped lower of each one till I couldn't become lower. I gazed at Luna and she shrugged her shoulders on what she was talking about.

In the back of my mind I agreed with Twilight, I was useless. Except I had somepony to take care of who I'm in a relationship with, and I will die for him if I have to. I was a threat to Equestria. I couldn't wrap my mind around that. How was I? The only threat I have is that I'm a new species and that I'm taking Twilights place in fame.

As I thought of those question I raised my head again. I couldn't let a pony, one that tormented me and my love, one who was after me from the beginning bring me down. I would rather be a human plunger than be around her. She knows that I'm becoming a favorite of Princess Luna and I don't think she likes that.

I smiled at that tide down alicorn. Just grinned, nothing more nothing less. "Why are you smiling?" She asked worryingly. I didn't reply. I just walked to my room and went inside.

"Don't let her get to you." Chrome said as I walked in. "She doesn't know what she is saying. I think she's unstable and maybe something worse. But overall it's just a conspiracy to her." I walked over to the bed and collapsed onto Chrome.

"You know what? We're going on a one day cruise on the Seine. I heard that it takes you around a small city on a river and also at night I heard the lights shine as bright as a couples heart." I explained looking over at him. "And the lunch and dinner is paid for."

"You had me at paid for ha." Chrome snickered at his joke. "But really I would love to." He hugged me. I kissed him on the neck and then nibbled a bit of his ear. "Now? Ok."

"Nope, tomorrow." I replied. I tried to such a tease. But I think I was failing.


	19. Those moments, you know?

I walked out the door followed by Chrome just on my tail. I looked to where the purple pony was tied up. A guard was untying her. My face turned a bit worried. "Alden, I think this pony would like to say something to you." A princess of night announced to the room.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked as I stopped and looked over at the princess tied up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what been going through me. Pinkie pie had me eat one of her special cupcakes and now I've been both paranoid and looking for safety and it just feels like epilepsy." The princess explained.

Cupcakes? I've read a fanfic about one of pinkies "special cupcakes". "Luna, do we have a missing pony file and did any pony go missing in the last month or two?" I asked Luna, this fanfic might actually reveal that pinkie is a psychopath murderer baker. "Oh, twilight sorry for my actions. Thank you for your apology just please don't mess with chrome again because it got out of hand at one point." I kneeled down next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. If anything that'll keep her out of my hands.

"Uhh, I..." Twilight blushed.

"Yes we actually do have a missing pony file. But we haven't had anypony missing since the mid evil ages when my sister and I were little." Luna exclaimed.

"Ok thank you, forget what I asked. My mind wandered to a bad place." So pinkie isn't a killer. Good.

"Ok, come on you." Chrome pulled me out of the room and into the elevator. I pressed the lobby button and the door closed slowly. "What was that?! Why did you kiss her?!" He asked angrily.

"Blame me all you want, I know what I did. You have to realize she won't bother us now. If anything she's always just wanted a kiss. So, I have her one and nothing else." I explained.

"Oh shut up. You don't lo.." I interrupted Chrome by picking him up and setting him somewhat on the bar to help you stand. I kissed into him deeply. I wouldn't let him get out of my grasp. He put his hooves around me and pulled me in farther.

Chromes head went back to catch a breath. We stared at eachother as we took deep breathes in. Chrome pulled me in for another. The I heard a few voices whispering to a side and looked over to where the noise was.

Apparently the door opened and now ponies were staring at us. I jerked my head back and smiled the awkwardly. "Hey why...oh... Hehe, hi." Chrome smiled awkwardly and climbed down from the poll. He walked out of the elevator and I wandered behind him.

We were the center of attention. Actually more like the center of embarrassment. We walked through the door to the hotel and caught a taxi just as it was about to take off. As we got in the car ponies started to take pictures of us.

Geeze we got paparazzi everywhere, well just there and I can see why. It's not like this'll be on the news soon. I know how this'll play out. We get pictures taken by bystanders and next thing you know you're on YouTube, tv, and the head of the newspaper.

"To the cruise on the Seine harbor please." I said to the taxi driver. He glanced at Chrome and I as we just sat there, awkwardly. Nothing is more awkward than what we did. He finally turned his head and started forward onto the paved road.

"So, never again? Like this never happened, ok?" Chrome suggested.

"What never happened?" I replied with jokingly.

"Exactly." Chrome said as he looked out the window. At that moment it was silent, the only sound to be heard was ponies talking and the taxi being polled by the driver. "So, what do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I guess whatever we can find before we leave to the castle again." I explained to the sexy pon.. Why did I say sexy? Oh, I'm breaking the fourth wall. I see you there wondering or laughing at the thought of me being another pinkie pie. I'm just rolling of my mind.

*Back to Alden's point of view*

I knew what I had planned for tomorrow. The park then the Eiffel Tower and finally my move to home base. "You know I don't really like the castle much. Even though we have maximum security it always seems like we're being watched and just seems, eh. I would actually like to live somewhere maybe in Ponyville or the country side." Chrome said open minded.

"Well, yeah I would like that. Most likely in the country because probably pinkie, rainbow, applejack, rarity, fluttershy, and twilight won't like us much. Well maybe not fluttershy or twilight but the rest probably." I explained to him. I took into the idea of having a house of our own but also on the country.

If we had a house of our own we won't have much protection but ourselves. But there isn't any danger of having a house. Everypony is so nice here it doesn't seem like anypony would hurt you, well except a hormonal Twilight Sparkle.

Plus on the country side it's beautiful there. The open fields to gaze at, the sunsets, all the room in the world. It's like you're in your own world. I would love it. We could have a farm for many sorts of plants or just grow our own food in a smaller but sustainable garden. The possibilities are endless.

"Yeah, but... The small town life is a little better than being in the middle of nowhere. Besides, there's markets and jobs and is a place to find friends and be together. I would like it." Chrome gave his opinion.

"True, but I say we stay in the castle till after the wedding because we can get a grand wedding. Like Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding." I said. "Although that would be a little mean. We're like using them just for that."

"Oh well."

"Hey, we're here." The driver said as he stopped by a brick side walk. Without hesitation I the wallet filled with bits and bills. "That'll be $7." He ordered. I pulled out a few bits equalling the amount needed. He took the money and nodded.

I opened my door and stepped out of the vehicle and onto the paved walk way. Chrome got out in the same way and onto the same thing. The cruise was just ahead and from what I so was about leave in a few minutes.

As we came into few of each other we both were thinking the same thing. We sprinted forward and towards the docking of boat. The wind ran across my face and my hair flown into the air like a plane. We saw the last line of ponies get onto the boat.

It felt like we weren't going to make it but we some how managed to squeeze into the line and get in on time. I took out our admission that was printed out before time. The stallion who looked like the conductor took our admission papers or tickets, they were half sized paper sheets. So maybe it was a ticket, no it was but I could've also been an admission paper. Oh well, they're tickets that are half sized piece of papers.

Either way we stepped on board after he nodded and I guess hole punched them in a certain spot to verify that we are good to be on board. "So, we're on the cruise on the Seine. What shall we do?" I asked.

"Let me look up what we can do..." I completely forgot Chrome was an Internet pony and has the power to look up all the information in Equestria at a moments notice. "Well, we could find our room for the day, stay there an do nothing, we could go to the pool, or just stay on the decks and maybe just catch some sun. I prefer to maybe stay in the room and do something." He suggested as he gave me a small wink and kissy lips.

"Then let's find our room." I swooped him off his hooves as he wrapped his hooves around my neck. I tailed down somepony who might know their way around. "Hey, yes sir. Um, I would like to know how to get to our room."

"What's your name?" He asked as he pulled out a clip board.

"Alden and Chrome." I answered.

"Yes, your room is 572 on class 1. Just go down to the far end of the ship near the pool and take a right into a stair case going up. There will be two hallways, take the second one and there's your room. Hope you two have a good day!" The stallion said as he turned around to another passenger.

"Ok, thanks." I replied as I walked the path he told me to take. "Oh trust me Chrome, we'll have lots of fun." I kissed him on the lips.

"And I thought you said not till tomorrow." Chrome giggled.

Authors notes: I'm having a really bad case of writers block. I guess in the off time from school and everything just doesn't get my creative juices flowing. I tried my best at this chapter and tried to push through my writers block, so if you don't like this chapter I understand. Leave all the critisism you want but I will still write or make it better. Thank you.

-Aiden


	20. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has clop and NSFW content. Don't read around other people or at work. Read by yourself to be safe. Unless you like to read this stuff to your friends and audience then go right ahead.

"I can't help myself from you." I said as I reached the door which I was pretty sure was ours. I looked up at the door number but Chrome was blocking it a little, as he continued to giggle on like a school girl. It read out 57.. And then what looked like a 2.

I thought it said 572 and that was our room. We're here and we are going to have fun. I opened the door and through the white furred pony onto the bed. I jumped on top of him and pinned him to the center of the bed.

We both looked deep into each other's eyes.

"AH! What are you two doing here?!" A feminine voice called out from no where. We both looked to our left, well Chrome looked right and I looked left but.. Whatever, we both looked the same way with our eyes as small as pebbles.

"Oh, this isn't room 572?" I asked nervously.

The slightly yellow pony politely responded with "No, this is room 573.. How about this. You leave, we never speak of this. We go our separate ways and never talk again. Deal?"

"Yes, yes we'll go now." Me trying to be a bit humorous and lighten up the mood and everything, I picked up Chrome and then backed out of the room as if we were being rewound in a VHS tape.

She just glared at us with disgust. As if she didn't want a stallion or mare herself. We got into the hallway and I closed the door in front of us. "Well.. Don't we just have the best luck today, huh?" Chrome said enthusiastically but with a bit of anger in there.

I took a nice glare at him. "You're lucky I love you." I said as I squeezed him in his round rump. His eyes went from calm to surprised. I smiled and leaned in close to his ear and whispered to him, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you for saying that."

I looked to the door next to us and it read, loud and clear 572 C1. I wanted to face palm so hard but I was to busy squeezing Chromes nice plump ass with one hand and holding his back with the other. I wander over to the correct door and opened the it.

This time we were in the right place. I still threw that pony onto the bed. I jumped on top of him once again. With out hesitation I pulled out his long member. I took him all in. He was warm and hard. I tried to take in every bit of him before giving a little gag.

"Ahh.. Buck that feels so good." Chrome moaned out. I looked up at him as I still sucked him off. His expression was filled with pleasure. I caressed his sack. His moans became louder as I took him in deeper.

I coated his big penis with my tongue. He tasted sweet. "Oooh... Mmmm.. AH! I'm about to cum!" Chrome shouted just as I squeezed his genitals harder. His cum came rushing down my throat like a waterfall. It was a nice bitter taste that filled my mouth. I swallowed all of it in a big gulp.

I pulled my head back and laid my head next to his now decreasing member. "Hey, the fun has already began. Unless you want to stop." Chrome was still panting.

He looked down at me. "What else did you have in mind?" Chrome asked.

"Oh, maybe just a little thing called sex." His eyes widened and he formed a devious grin on his face. I knew this was going to get interesting.

"I'll take good care of you." He ran his hoof down my hair. His hoof when farther down my back and soon to my rectum. I stood up and took off my shirt. He leaned forward and started to unbutton my pants.

My pants fell to the floor and I swiftly took off my underwear as well. I saw Chromes member grow once again. Still standing tall and deliciously as before. I climbed onto Chrome and he grabbed my hips.

I slowly got into what I thought was a position I understood. My cheeks spread apart as he penetrated me. It was painful at first. I went down a little further, and further, and further. The pain turned slowly into pleasure.

It was a delightful feeling. I couldn't explain how it felt. As I pulled back up, a few moans escaped my mouth and were loud as Chromes. He pulled us back to where he was now laying down. I started to go down again.

I went a little faster this time. His eyes were completely shut and weren't going to open soon. Large puffs of air were running out his nose. My moans only became louder as I went down on him again. I continued to do this.

The more I did, the more pleasure we both got out of it. I flipped us over to where Chrome was now on top. He thrusted his hips hard and fast. He went deep inside me and wouldn't stop.

"Ah! Ah! Ha!" Were the only sounds we made. He came down and pushed my head down into the pillows with his lips. He penetrated me again with his tongue. Me being a not so long lasting person in bed I came shortly after.

My own sperm covered some of my stomach. His thrust became a bit slower. But they were still as powerful and deep. He wrapped his hooves around me and pushed me against the head board. His eyes opened and looked at me.

My tongue was stuck out like a dog as I was panting. He bit his lip as he gave his final thrusts. His last thrust was the most powerful. He pushed me against the head board hard and got really close to me.

He filled me up like a glass. His cum shot all through me. I felt all the warmth and even a little that was dripping out.

As he pulled out he fell next to me. "I think I drained him of his energy.." I thought to myself. I was the same. I slid under the covers like water. Lifeless as I was. I felt like the female in the movies. I never said I didn't like that feeling now and then.

"So, shall we wash up and maybe get something to eat?" Chrome asked as he pulled me close to him.


End file.
